Sideshow
by cltaylor
Summary: Random challenges, short stories, drabbles and misc. written from the Plum series that don't have a home. Mostly Ranger and Stephanie. But all characters, all ratings, all pairings.
1. Ranger Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Plum characters. A nod of respect goes to Janet Evanovich and her imagination for creating these characters.

* * *

><p><em><span>100 words: Description of Ranger.<span>_

He stood in the shadows, back pressed against the wall. He was dressed in black, all hard, bulging muscles and sinful good looks. The woman stared, the men glared; but his eyes remained steady on the woman in the corner booth.

Her hair was crazy curly. He knew from experience that a few wayward curls would've found there way into her eyes. He thought about the way her blue eyes would burn into his as he brushed the curls out of her face and pressed his lips to hers. There was just only one thing standing in their way.

Morelli.

* * *

><p><em><span>276 Words: Conversation between Ranger and Stephanie.<span>_

"Listen, Babe. I'd love to stay in chat but I have a job to do."

I leaned against the door frame, blocking his exit. He gave me an eye twitch when he pulled this type of shit.

"You know, when you said that we were going to try a relationship, I had my doubts; but sometimes I think you purposely try to jinx it."

His eyes assessed me much like he would do when he was slightly irritated with me and my teeth ground together.

"You're gonna bust my balls about this. I can see it in your eyes, Babe."

"You're damn right I am." I snapped, tapping my foot impatiently on the floor. I crossed my arms over my chest, "I can't say it would be alright if I understood it, but at least I would have some sort of comfort when you walked out the door."

"I'm not turning my back on you."

"Yes, you are. You've been acting strange all week, Ranger. Something's up. I can feel it."

Ranger stared at me for a full minute and he reached out to untuck my arms, pulling me into him. "You knew that sometimes I wouldn't be able to tell you what was going on. You've got to trust me, Stephanie."

His lips were at my hairline and I could feel his heart beating against my hand. I woke up this morning feeling like I was going to lose him and hadn't quite shaken it yet.

He tipped my chin up and gave me a kiss that melted my bones to pure liquid, "I've gotta go babe."

And just like that he was out the door.

* * *

><p><em>Challenge: Ranger Word Challenge<em>

_Original Posting Date: February 19, 2007_


	2. Inner Dialogue Challenge

_Disclaimer: I don't own Plum characters. A nod of respect goes to Janet Evanovich and her imagination for creating these characters._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Inner Dialogue: Stephanie<em>**

**_Pre-OFTM._**

I'd had enough. I had come to the point of no return with him and I was no longer willing to allow him to step on me to get to where he wanted to be in life. I wasn't going to keep my mouth shut. I wasn't going to turn the other way while he fucked whoever on the side. I was raised to be a housewife. I was raised to turn cheek when my husband did something that I didn't approve of because that's what a proper housewife did for her husband. He brings home the money; he works all those hours and deserves whatever he wants. But that was just all bullshit that women who had no backbone used to stay with a worthless husband because they were afraid to be on their own.

And I never thought myself to be one of them.

I drove home from my parent's house, planning the conversation in my head. I wanted to be rational. I wanted to be the bigger person this time. _  
><em>

I heard those sort of women laughing behind my back while I was in line at the deli, whispering about what woman my husband was running around with now, and we hadn't even been married a year yet. Not only were they laughing at me, but they were laughing at my mother and that doesn't cut it with me.

Now my mother and I haven't always agreed on everything, and I'm a bit of a problem child for her, but she is my mother. My mother has put up with a lot of shit in her life, but I wouldn't allow her to put up with this. This was the last straw. I'd turned my back on him for the last time. We were through.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bonus: LMT Conversation<em>**

I pulled my phone out and didn't need to look at the read-out. I knew it was Ranger.

"Babe."

"I told you no."

* * *

><p>Challenge: Inner Dialogue Challenge<p>

Challenge Bonus: Short Conversation

Original Posting Date: February 24, 2007


	3. Character Sketches: Ranger & Morelli

Disclaimer: I don't own Plum characters. A nod of respect goes to Janet Evanovich and her imagination for creating these characters.

* * *

><p><em>Author: Christie<em>

_RQFic Challenge: 100 Word Character Sketch: Ranger_

_Rating: PG-13 (suggestions of the adult persuasion)_

_114 Words_

She was always on my mind- every waking moment, of every waking day. She tiptoed around the wall I had built and weaved her way into my everyday life…

"What are you thinking?" Stephanie asked me. She had been squirming in her seat for the past twenty minutes, and each time I was reminded of another night she had moved like that underneath me, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Depends on what you are thinking, babe." I shot her a rueful smile before turning my attention back to surveillance.

She leaned her head against the seat and I caught her staring at me. Stephanie flashed me a devastating smile.

"My place or yours?"

* * *

><p><em>RQFic Challenge: 100 Word Character Sketch : Morelli<em>

_Author: Christie (MagnificentSin)_

_Rating: G_

_100 words_

I could see it in her eyes.

It was one thing to deny it when she obviously didn't know it herself, but it was shining plain as day in her cornflower blue eyes: eyes that were filled with tears for another man.

I had my hand on the small of her back, her hand was on my chest and I wanted to push her away from me. I wanted to keep on denying it, tell myself that this wasn't happening.

But it was too late.

She loved me, but she wasn't in love with me.

I had lost my chance.

* * *

><p><em>Challenge: Character Sketches<em>

_Original Posting Date: December 2006_

_Secondary Posting Date: March 03, 2007_

_A/N: I just want to say thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I know these are old but I hope you enjoy anyway._

_I'm trying to post in the original order. Most of these odd balls are not connected to one another but there will be similarities in some._


	4. Character Sketches: Mary Alice & Angie

Disclaimer: I don't own Plum characters. A nod of respect goes to Janet Evanovich and her imagination for creating these characters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Mother's Daughter<strong>_

_Author: Christie_

_Rating: G_

_RQ-Fic Challenge: December 2006: 100 word character sketch_

_It wasn't easy being my mother's daughter._

Ever since I came along, mommy's world had turned upside down. Unlike my sister, I wasn't the perfect little angel she expected me to be. I would never be her and didn't want to be.

"You're a dreamer," Grandma told me as I cried on her shoulder. "Imagination is a gift. Use it while you can."

"I don't understand!" I sobbed. "I just want to be me."

"One day you'll understand." Grandma wiped away my tears. "You're just like Stephanie when she was your age."

"Really?" I said hopeful. "You think so?"

"Really."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Perfection<strong>_

_Author: Christie _

_Rating: G _

_RQ-Fic Challenge: December 2006: 100 word Character Sketch_

No one believed me.

I didn't want to be perfect, but not everyone could see past that now. I did what made my mother happy. For two weeks after daddy left, I sat outside mommy's door listening to her cry, knowing she was crying for him. I decided then that I didn't want mommy to cry anymore and I would do anything to make her stop.

I looked in the mirror and shook my head, "I'm not perfect."

It wasn't about what made me happy, the decision was no longer mine. Daddy took that right away when he left.

* * *

><p><em>Challenge: Character Sketches<em>

_Original Posting Date: December 2006_

_Secondary Posting Date: March 03, 2007_


	5. Ranger & Steph Continuation Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Plum characters. A nod of respect goes to Janet Evanovich and her imagination for creating these characters.

* * *

><p><em>Challenge 4: Continuation of a Previous Challenge<em>

_(I chose Challenge 1: Conversation.)_

* * *

><p>I heard the locks tumble and looked up in time to see Ranger walk through my front door. I shot him a look and a look at the clock on the microwave.<p>

"You're early." I said, glancing up at him and smiling, "I had Marsillo's deliver and I got some salad at the store earlier. I was just finishing up the carrots. Wanna help?"

Ranger walked through the kitchen and kissed me on the forehead, shrugging off his jacket and draping it over one of the bar stools.

"Gimme that knife, babe. You're staring at me and not paying attention. You're gonna chop a finger off."

I punched him playfully in the arm, "I can't help myself and it's not nice to comment about it."

He chopped up the remaining carrots, throwing them in the bowl and tossed the knife in the sink. I pushed the bowl onto the other side of the counter towards the two barstools we would sit at and Ranger took my arm and spun me around pining me between the counter and his hard body. I tipped my head back so that I could look into his eyes, and found something there that I wasn't exactly ready for and I pushed the thoughts away. I just wanted to enjoy my time with him.

I put my finger to his lips and he kissed them gently, "Let's just have dinner first and you can tell me afterwards. Okay?"

He nodded, bending down to kiss me on the lips softly and I kissed him back with all I had. He pulled back away from me a few minutes later, both of us breathless and wanting more. I smiled up at him. I'd curled my fingers into his shirt and was holding onto him for dear life.

"The day was long." He said, taking my hands from his shirt and kissed each one, "Manny broke his leg getting out of the Explorer. Tank called it a Stephanie moment."

I snorted, "Ass. He okay?"

"Ice on the running boards and was in too big of a hurry. He's fine. He's gonna catch hell about it for months or until someone else does something equally stupid."

I laughed, "You mean until I do something like blow a car up or roll in some garbage."

Ranger flashed me the 200-watt grin and kissed me quick, "Never."

We sat down and dished out the food. We talked about the day and I told him about the bond's office and told him about my newest skip that had avoided Lula and I at Borders.

"You never disappoint, Babe." Ranger said, still laughing, "Why didn't you just stun him?"

"He looks all of fifteen! I couldn't! It'd be like stunning Albert. And as much as I'd like to most of the time, I just couldn't do it."

"What's your plan? You need Tank to go with you tomorrow?"

I shrugged a shoulder, "No. I think I'll just take Lula and Connie tomorrow and Connie will scare the fear of God into him."

Ranger tipped my chin up, "If he looks dangerous babe, don't hesitate to call Tank."

I shook my head, "I know. Does this mean you're leaving?"

He picked up the plates from in front of us and took them over to the sink, "My flight leaves at eight."

I glanced at the clock, "You don't have much time then. You should've just called."

"I wanted to see you."

"Which means you don't know when you'll be back."

He didn't answer and I sighed, "You've known before today that you were leaving."

"I didn't want you to worry."

I came around the side of the counter and pinned him to the sink. I leaned against his back, loving the feel of him against me, the feel of his hard muscles supporting my soft body and the way that he smelled.

"You've gotta learn to trust me."

Ranger turned and wrapped his arms around me, propping his chin up on the top of my head, "It's not that babe. I just wanted to be with you without this hanging over us."

I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes, "So you lied to me."

"I omitted the truth to keep you happy."

I pushed away from him, "I'm an adult Ranger. I'm pretty sure I know what makes me happy and what doesn't. Don't make that decision for me."

We looked at each other for a few long moments before Ranger nodded his head and took two steps into me and kissed me hard and long, leaving me breathless when he pulled away, walking over to his bar stool and pulling on his jacket, "Listen, Babe. I'd love to stay in chat but I have a job to do."

I moved past him and leaned against the door frame, blocking his exit. He gave me an eye twitch when he pulled this type of shit.

"You know, when you said that we were going to try a relationship, I had my doubts; but sometimes I think you purposely try to jinx it."

His eyes assessed me much like he would do when he was slightly irritated with me and my teeth ground together.

"You're gonna bust my balls about this. I can see it in your eyes, Babe."

"You're damn right I am." I snapped, tapping my foot impatiently on the floor. I crossed my arms over my chest, "I can't say it would be alright if I understood it, but at least I would have some sort of comfort when you walked out the door."

"I'm not turning my back on you."

"Yes, you are. You've been acting strange all week, Ranger. Something's up. I can feel it."

Ranger stared at me for a full minute and he reached out to untuck my arms, pulling me into him. "You knew that sometimes I wouldn't be able to tell you what was going on. You've got to trust me, Stephanie."

His lips were at my hairline and I could feel his heart beating against my hand. I woke up this morning feeling like I was going to lose him and hadn't quite shaken it yet.

He tipped my chin up and gave me a kiss that melted my bones to pure liquid, "I've gotta go babe."

And just like that he was out the door.

* * *

><p><em>Starter Challenge: RangerSteph Conversation (Challenge 1) Posted February 19, 2007_

_Challenge: Continuation of a Previous Challenge (Challenge 4)_

_Original Posting Date: March 10, 2007_


	6. Delusional Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Plum characters. A nod of respect goes to Janet Evanovich and her imagination for creating these characters.

* * *

><p><em>Challenge 5: Delusional<em>

_A/N: I'm just going to apologize ahead of time._

* * *

><p>"I must've been high."<p>

Mooner laughed and it was more like a high pitch squeal. Dougie threw himself off the couch in a fit of hysteria and was laughing so hard he could no longer be heard.

"I swear to it on the Vulcans, man." Mooner held two fingers up in a Scouts' honor way. "I saw the Dali Lama."

"Bullshit!" Dougie said, moving away from the table and tripping over a chair. "What did he look like?"

Mooner gave the chair a second glance and made a motion with his hand to signal an aura. "He was green, man. With octopus arms and purple eyes. He was staring right at me man. I swear… he could see my soul."

"Nah, nah, nah," Stephanie said shaking her head wildly. "You're thinking of a cartoon…" she snapped her fingers, thinking madly. "Shit. I just had it. It was on the tip of my tongue."

Mooner sauntered over to Stephanie. His moon suit like a bright purple beacon in the hazy fog that was Mooner and Dougie's house.

"No way!" Mooner said. "Lemme see!"

Stephanie stuck out her tongue and Mooner studied her tongue for a long moment while Dougie continued to laugh madly on the floor, rolling around back and forth.

"'An 'ou 'ee it?" Steph asked, making sure to stick her tongue out as far as it would go.

"Dude! It's already gone. I can't see it."

"Bummer," Steph said. She flopped back onto the couch, staring up at the ceiling. "Can you turn the lava lamp back on. I feel the need to ebb and flow."

Dougie shot up from the floor and at the top of his lungs began to sing, "A Whole New World!"

"It was the Sea Witch! I'd know her anywhere man!" Dougie exclaimed, "A whole new world…. A whole new world… She comes and see me in my dreams and like I tell her that she's got gross teeth and I'm not into that but she totally goes down-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa man! Lady present dude!" Mooner said, shooting Steph an apologetic look. "He always goes on about the Sea Witch going down on him when he's high. He's totally delusional man. It's the skunk he's been smokin'. I told him not to get it from the Mexicans on 9th street, but he doesn't listen to me… Nope Nope they lace it with the dust man. Gotta getcha White Widow uptown man."

Steph nodded in agreement, "Word."

"A whole new world!" Dougie sang, twirling around the room. "La la la a place I never knew…"

Stephanie was drawing air circles through the colors beaming from the lava lamp. "The colors are so pretty. Like pretty fluffy color clouds dancing around like Thumper in a flower field."

There was a loud knock on the door and it flew open in slow motion, the rainbow colors splintering off outlining a huge figure in the door frame.

"Dun-Dun-Dunaaah!" Mooner shouted and thrust his hips forward with his fists, his cape was billowing in the imaginary wind. "Batman!"

Steph cut her gaze away from the hypnotizing lava lamp show. Lo and behold the figure standing in the door frame was shrouded all in black. His black tights showcasing his magnificent thighs bunched with hard muscles and encased his eight-pack abs like second skin. Ranger wiggled his Batman ears, "Babe."

His voice echoed like a great stereo beckoning Steph like sailor to a siren. She stared in awe of his magnificence but mostly in awe of his enormous package.

"Don't go, dude! We're just getting started!"

"Forget her man!" Dougie hit the pipe again and handed it over to Mooner. "Hit this and chill."

Ranger reached out a hand to Stephanie and she hopped up and wiggled her nose, a la Samantha in Bewitched and changed herself into a child size Wonder Woman costume grabbed a hold Batman's hand, flying out the door.

When Stephanie turned her head to look at the moonlight streaming through Ranger's Batman ears, his eyes changed from black to red and Stephanie instantly dropped his hand and started to fall from the sky. The gray streams of air followed her down until she rolled over and was staring at the blurring red alarm clock numbers and the familiar sounds of Rex running on his wheel.

Stephanie sat up in the bed and ran a hand through her hair, "Man, I really gotta lay off the birthday cake with extra frosting before bedtime. Yeesh!"

* * *

><p><em>Challenge: Delusional <em>

_Original Posting Date: March 12, 2007_


	7. Word Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Plum characters. A nod of respect goes to Janet Evanovich and her imagination for creating these characters.

* * *

><p><em>Challenge 6: Word Game- <em>Sig Sauer, hard, faded jeans, duffel bag, hands

* * *

><p>It never ceased to amaze me. One minute I'm in my apartment alone and the next, he's standing behind me in faded jeans and a black t-shirt that was paint on by magic marker.<p>

"How do you do that?" I asked, not bothering to turn around. I filled Rex's water bottle up and attached it back to the cage. I could feel his dark eyes on my back. "I didn't even hear the door open."

When I turned around, Ranger was leaning against my poor excuse of a kitchen table, a black duffel bag at his feet, Sig Sauer at his waist. There was a 200-watt smile plastered across his handsome face and instantly I frowned.

"I thought we discussed this and I told you no."

Ranger shrugged. It was his casual way of saying we had and he didn't care what I said.

"I don't need you here."

He shrugged again.

"Stop shrugging. You'll give me an eye twitch. In fact, I feel like I'm already there."

We engaged in a staring match, which lasted all of five seconds before Ranger raised his eyebrow.

"You have a message on your cabinets."

I sighed, "Yeah, I know. I think it might be blood but one can't be sure."

"You're apartment is not safe."

I laughed. Not at all as bitter as it sounded. "And you're point being?"

"If you won't come to me, I'll come to you."

Our eyes locked and I turned five shades of red. He smiled, closing the distance between us. His arm slid around my waist and pulled me against him. Every hard inch of him.

"Was it something I said?" His voice was smoother than silk, brushing against my ear and sliding through me like liquid sex. "Because we both know actions speak louder than words, babe."

I'm almost certain my knees turned to jello and I gripped his forearms to keep from falling to the floor. I swallowed hard and tried to find my voice.

"Come back to the apartment with me." His lips brushed just under my earlobe and my heart skipped a beat. I might have had a minor heart attack and never noticed. I was in Ranger's zone. "Let me do what I do best." He open mouth kissed his way down my neck and back up and I leaned into him, hoping for more contact. I was a goner. I should've never let him get close.

"And what do you do best?" I breathed, exhaling as he kissed my jaw line and made his way over my lips. He hovered there and I closed my eyes, lifting my chin just a fraction higher. I could feel him so close to me. He slid his hands into my curls and I leaned fully into him.

He groaned and just before his lips touched mine, I heard him breathe, "Your body."

* * *

><p><em>Challenge: The Word Game- Sig Sauer, hard, faded jeans, duffel bag, hands<em>

_Reference to the Bonus Challenge: The LMT Conversation (See Chapter 2)_

_Original Posting Date: April 19, 2007_

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I've been trying to update every Monday, but I'll be in the wind until late next week so I decided to post next week's challenge early. Enjoy._


	8. IM Conversation Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Plum characters. A nod of respect goes to Janet Evanovich and her imagination for creating these characters.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Challenge #7: IM (Instant Message) Conversation<em>**

_Characters- Well you should be able to guess by the screen names_

**_Rating:_** R (For adult content)

**_Spoilers:_** All books.

**_Writer Disclaimer:_** This is NOT meant to be canon. This is meant to be fun and funny (even in incredibly poor taste on my part).

* * *

><p><strong><em>SuperCopNJ signed on at 11:01PM EST<em>**

_SuperCopNJ:_ Missed you today.

_SuperCopNJ:_ You didn't stick around long.

_Bombshell:_ I just came by to drop off Joyce. She wasn't happy so I wasn't sticking around.

_SuperCopNJ:_ I noticed.

_Bombshell:_ *eye roll* She's such a drama queen.

_SuperCopNJ:_ This computer thing is weird. What are you doing?

_Bombshell:_ Looking at porn.

_SuperCopNJ:_ What?

_SuperCopNJ:_ Really?

_SuperCopNJ:_ What kind? Send me a link?

_Bombshell:_ Wow. I was kidding.

_Bombshell:_ About the porn I mean.

_Bombshell:_ You're all about the porn.

_Bombshell:_ I actually was doing some research.

_Bombshell:_ Why? What's up?

_SuperCopNJ:_ Yeah.

_Bombshell:_ What's the Yeah all about?

_Bombshell:_ Joe. You gonna talk to me or what?

_Bombshell:_ Joe?

_Bombshell:_ Joe?

_Bombshell:_ JOE! What the hell?

_SuperCopNJ:_ Sorry. It's hard to type with one hand and watch the screen at the same time.

_Bombshell:_ Un-fucking-believable! JOE!

_SuperCopNJ:_ Well, I can't get none if you're home doing "research". I'm a man Steph.

_SuperCopNJ:_ What are you researching anyway?

_SuperCopNJ:_ Seriously, Steph?

_Bombshell:_ Rabbits.

_Bombshell:_ All different colored Rabbits.

_SuperCopNJ:_ Rabbits? Online?

_Bombshell:_ Hard plastic ones. That come with moving ears. Pretty ingenious actually.

_SuperCopNJ:_ You're not making any sense.

_Bombshell:_ Exactly my point. You don't understand the need for a Rabbit.

_SuperCopNJ:_ Is this an Easter thing? Am I required to go to dinner at your parent's house?

_Bombshell:_ Yeah. This is an early Easter present to myself.

_SuperCopNJ:_ A bunny? You're getting yourself a bunny? Where the hell are you gonna keep it? In your bathroom?

_Bombshell:_ No. A rabbit. I'm getting a new Rabbit. And it's going to be housed in my drawer beside my bed.

_SuperCopNJ:_ What the hell are you talking about?

_Bombshell:_ You're incredibly dense.

_Bombshell:_ If you would stop paying attention to the porn you'd get my drift.

_SuperCopNJ:_ Okay. Alright, already. I'm done with the porn.

_Bombshell:_ Oh Jesus. Did you have to tell me that?

_SuperCopNJ:_ Get on with it. What are you talking about?

_Bombshell:_ You lost your chance, buddy.

_**Rangeman signed on 11:17PM EST**_

_Bombshell:_ Ooh, Ranger's here! Gotta go!

_Bombshell:_ I hope you had fun with the Asian twins.

_SuperCopNJ:_ Steph!

_SuperCopNJ:_ Ranger is there?

_SuperCopNJ:_ Asian Twins...

_SuperCopNJ:_ Wait! How did you know that?

_Bombshell:_ You're so predictable Joe.

_Rangeman:_ I told you babe. I don't need tools to get the job done.

_Bombshell:_ Yeah, I know. But this is for when you're in the wind.

_SuperCopNJ:_ Fuck!

_SuperCopNJ:_ Get out of our conversation!

_Rangeman:_ No.

_Bombshell:_ I found it! It comes with free lube!

_Bombshell:_ Can't beat that!

_Rangeman:_ Is it cherry flavored?

_Bombshell:_ What do you think?

_Bombshell:_ Later Joe.

_SuperCopNJ:_ Wait! Steph! Give me another chance! I'm a Morelli! I can get it up twice in a night! I swear!

_Bombshell:_ Better luck next time Joe. I'll tell you how it was tomorrow.

**_Bombshell signed out at 11:29PM EST._**

_SuperCopNJ:_ Damnit! I'm on my way over!

_Rangeman:_ Don't bother, Morelli.

_Rangeman:_ I'll take care of Stephanie.

**_Rangeman signed out at 11:31PM EST._**

_SuperCopNJ:_ Sonvabitch!

_SuperCopNJ:_ Like hell you will!

**_SuperCopNJ signed out at 11:34PM EST._**

* * *

><p><em>Original Posting Date: April 01, 2007<em>

_A/N: This goes with the next challenge. You'll see what I'm talking about.  
><em>


	9. Four Challenges Rolled into One

Disclaimer: I don't own Plum characters. A nod of respect goes to Janet Evanovich and her imagination for creating these characters.

* * *

><p><em>Rating: R (Heavy Adult Content)<em>

_Writer Disclaimer: A Rabbit is.. um.. well.. you see... think Steph's fascination with the shower massager and turn it into a toy. Also, this is SO not canon. Also, not kind to Morelli.  
><em>

_You've been warned._

**_Challenge #8: Satire_**

**_Challenge #9: Rabbit_**

**_Challenge #10: Killing in an Unusual Way_**

**_Challenge #11: Instruction Manual  
><em>**

* * *

><p>"Damnit!" I shouted, "I told you a little to the left, not to the right. Jesus!"<p>

Morelli was at it again. You would think after so many years of working his Italian hips you think he'd have an idea of what he was doing. Instead, here he was again, act like a punk bitch and screwing this up. It was enough for a girl to want to pull out her trusty Rabbit and go to town with it.

Whoever said diamonds were a girl's best friend, hadn't found the _Rabbit Habit_.

"But Cupcake…" he whined and my arm's raced with goosebumps. This SO wasn't helping my displeasure. "You're moving around too much. Why are you moving your hips so?"

"Oh! So this is MY fault?" I shoved him off of me and clapped my hands twice. "Ranger!" I shouted, "Ranger! I need you, Ranger!"

I peered around Morelli's shocked face as I heard the door creep open. "You rang, Babe?"

"Cupcake!" Morelli cried. "Don't do this to me! Let me make it up to you! I'll do anything!"

I loved it when Ranger came into the room. The sniveling rat fink would promise me the world as long as I didn't toss him out of my bed for Ranger.

I grinned wickedly and crooked my finger at Ranger, "Ranger, please show Morelli what he was doing wrong. Start at scene two, you know, the part where you are sliding your hand up my thigh and working your hips in a reverse circular motion."

Ranger nodded his head and shot Morelli a look. Morelli cowered towards the far corner of the bed and Ranger's hot black eyes warmed me as they traveled the length of my body up to where I was handcuffed to the bed frame. Just how he liked me- wet and helpless.

The bed dipped as Ranger knelt onto the bed, his hands gliding up my naked legs, spreading me open so that he could come between them and Morelli started to weep.

"Please don't do this, Cupcake. This was supposed to be my scene. Now what I'm I going to do? Please, Please, Please, give me another chance, Cupcake."

"Watch and learn, Morelli. I've told you time and time again. Do I need to send you home with an_ instruction manual_?"

"No!" Morelli swore feverishly, "that's worse than the time you sent me home with _The Rabbit_!"

"At least _The Rabbit_ gets the job done, Morelli!" I spat. "Ranger. I'm ready. The camera is rolling. Do with me what you wish; my body is your playground."

Morelli started rocking himself back and forth, as Ranger took over where he left off, the more Steph's moans bounced off the walls, the more Morelli wept because he was inadequate as the Italian Stallion.

"Stop crying like a bitch!" Ranger said, exasperated, still moving his hips into Steph. "You're supposed to be watching and learning."

"I-I-I…'m… No! NO! This is so horrible! It should be me! It should be me you're watching with Cupcake. Gimme my life back Ranger! You stole it from me! You thief! You're a sexual thief! You stole my Mojo."

Ranger spied _The Rabbit_ sitting not two feet from him and he grabed it and thumped Morelli on the forehead with it. "Shut up! Get a hold of yourself. You wished that Steph would love you more, and this is what you've become!"

Steph leaned up on her elbows, "Ranger. Please get the DVD out of the player and send Morelli on his way. I can't take anymore of his drama. He's ruining my orgasm."

Morelli crawled to the end of the bed; crying and screaming, "NO! You'll ruin my reputation! You can't do this! You've ruined me!"

Ranger grinned as he handed Morelli the _instruction manual_ and Morelli's wailing turned into silence as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"No…" Morelli said, "I'm dying. You've given me a poisonous killer! I'm no longer the Italian Stallion. I'm a gelding..."

And Morelli died, as sad as that might be.

And Ranger and Steph and _The Rabbit_… well they banged like rabbits until the end of time.

**_El Fin._**

* * *

><p><em>Original Posting Date: May 6, 2007<em>

_A/N: Um, I really have nothing to say in my defense. _


	10. Temporary Insanity

Disclaimer: I don't own Plum characters. A nod of respect goes to Janet Evanovich and her imagination for creating these characters.

* * *

><p><em>Title: Temporary Insanity<em>

_Challenge: Written as a gift fic for Connie.  
><em>

_Rating: R (M)_

_Writer Disclaimer: This is OOC. Though, I don't think it's nearly as crazy as the last two I've posted. I've got no love for Morelli. _

* * *

><p>My morning was complete shit. I ran out of Morelli's house, without caffeine, screaming at the top of my lungs to counteract Morelli yelling at me, telling me it was over.<p>

I wholeheartedly agree. I'm fucking through with him.

I fumed. I swore. Frustration rolled off me like bad vibes. That miserable rat fink, Morelli. How dare he say that if it had been me at sixteen pregnant with his bastard spawn we'd be married by now!

No we wouldn't. I'd kill him from sheer aggravation of his massive ego. I'd still married that douche bag ex of mine who shares underwear with other men, Dickie Orr. And I'd have a fourteen year old mouthy miniature of Morelli fucking everything with two legs and a slit between them.

None of this sounded like my idea of fun. Not at all.

I shoved my key into the ignition. Nothing but a few hiccups. The smell of gas flooded through my vents. I rolled the window down as I held my breath. I pounded my fist on the dash. I promised if the car if it started I'd put mid-grade gas into it. I gritted my teeth and turned the key again. My recently purchased Escort, held together by a prayer and duct tape sputtered to life. Like everything in my life, nothing works quite like it should. I drove down Hamilton, on my way to the bond's office.

Limp Bizkit came on the radio and I cranked it up. Who gives a shit about having a headache? Maybe I just needed to bang my head against the steering wheel while I cursed Morelli up one end and down the other to make it go away.

I headbanged my way through eight stoplights before the song came to an end. That song got my blood pumping. Made me want to punch someone. Or push someone against a wall and fuck their brains out.

Speak of the devil, Ranger was at the bond's office.

_Fabulous. _

_Not._

We were at odds. I couldn't quite wrap my head around his indifferent attitude. And he couldn't quite get my number on the whole "worshipping" Morelli thing.

Partially this was Ranger's fault, I told myself. Ranger did tell me to go back to Morelli. Didn't mean I had to do it. I'd give anything to take it all back. Including fall to my knees in this very parking lot and suck Ranger off in the broad daylight during rush hour if it would make everything better.

I resisted the urge to bang my head against the steering wheel more. I seriously don't know what I was thinking- going back to Morelli. Something needed to change. _Pronto. _And I knew exactly what it was.

I pulled to a halt, jumped out of the car and threw open the Bond's office door. All eyes swung to me.

"You okay? You're looking a little crazy," Connie said, straightening up in her office chair.

"Girl, you've got a red welt across your forehead." Lula snorted. "Morelli didn't smack you with his noodle, did he?"

"As if his dick is big enough to do that."

I narrowed my gaze, zeroed in on Ranger. He didn't bother looking over at me. Didn't glance at me. He glanced through his stack of folders. I marched across the room, tapped him on the shoulder and fisted my hand in his leather jacket.

"I'm an idiot."

His eyebrow shot up.

"Don't talk. Just kiss me."

Ranger stared down at me. He hesitated and I yanked his head down and pressed my lips against his. Sparks flew. Angels sang in harmony. Never had anything felt so right.

Ranger pulled back and set me away from him with a look. "Stephanie."

"What?" I looked up at him puzzled. "Don't tell me you didn't feel that!"

"Oh my God!" I heard a thump on the floor and glanced over my shoulder at Lula, face first into the dirty linoleum floor. Limp. Passed out. Drooling.

"You think she's okay?" Connie shrugged her shoulder and I rolled my eyes. "At least it wasn't Tank this time. Must've been drugged by a poisonous dart or something because Tank doesn't faint. That would be like if Ranger suddenly told me he preferred dudes."

"Word." Connie said with a nod of her head.

"Babe." Ranger gave me a look that told me he wasn't amused. His hand tightened around my arm. " A word outside."

I grinned at him innocently and finger waved to Connie as Ranger pulled me out of the bond's office. "I guess that's my que to leave."

"Good luck." Connie looked from me to Ranger and cringed. "You're gonna need it."

Ranger was shaking his head behind me and we rounded around the corner to the alley, which I defiled with the Rat-Fink, Morelli, in a fit of desperation.

"What's your deal?"

"Morelli's got my mind all twisted. I can't think straight." I leaned against the brick wall, one foot up and balanced against the wall and the other on the ground for balance. I'm not the Dali Lama for crissakes. Only Ranger achieves that inner peace shit. "I think he must of slipped me Ecstasy every morning in my coffee. I was outta my right mind."

"Babe." He leaned against the other wall. His eyes shifted over me and settled on my lips. I licked them purely by habit and his eyes turned black. "Don't tempt me."

"I can't help it." I bit my lower lip and gnawed on it in exasperation. "I defiled our alley. Right there." I pointed and blew out a sigh, disgusted with myself.

"Tell me you want to walk away because I'm the biggest phony housewife wannabe to ever live in or around the 'burg. Tell me to get bent and walk away Ranger because that's what you do." I put on a brave face and looked up at him. "Right?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I offered you my bed to crash in and you blew me off."

"I know." I smacked myself in the forehead. "Total douche bag of the year type of shit. I get the award for my ability to stick more than just my foot in my mouth."

Ranger laughed, "I don't know what's gotten into you."

"You don't want to know." I shifted against the brick wall. "I did some pretty shitty things these past two weeks."

There was the barest hint of a shrugged shoulder from Ranger and we locked eyes. "I never thought it would come to the day where you actually thought you could tell me what to do and get away with it."

"I know. I know. Fuck. Go on and rub it in. I deserve it."

He pushed away from the other wall. "You ignored me."

I watched him come closer. Like the big bad wolf and a shot of desire- hot and heavy- went southward and stayed there. I squirmed against the wall.

"I was possessed." I breathed, watching him inch closer. "I don't know what I was thinking. I'm not scared of you. I don't know why I stayed away from you and pretended like you didn't exist. Can I plead temporary insanity?"

He stepped into me and pressed me fully against the wall. He was hot, hard and very thick. I licked my lips and shifted my gaze up to his.

"You avoided me."

I laid a hand on his smooth jaw. "I know."

Ranger rested his forehead against mine. "My offers don't come twice."

"Yes, but I always do." I bit my lower lip and Ranger laughed.

"Nice."

I groaned, "I'm having verbal issues."

"It's hard to revert back to the past and be the person you used to be."

I shook my head. "Not really. I just need a new perspective."

His lips brushed along my temple. "And how do you figure on getting one of those."

I fisted my hands in his hair and arched into him. "I'm wearing a skirt."

"And?"

"No underwear."

Ranger groaned. His mouth was hot on my ear and my knees buckled slightly. "What do you want me to do about that?"

"Help me reclaim the alley."

His fingers skimmed underneath my skirt and I turned my head slightly when he realized I wasn't playing. "All you have to do is say yes, Ranger."

He pushed me firmly against the wall and moved between my legs. Adrenaline and desire ran through my veins like molten lava and I watched wide-eyed as his hand slid further underneath my skirt, hiking it up.

"Touch me." I breathed, leaning my head back against the brick. "Oh god, kiss me."

His mouth touched me first, breathing on my neck, teeth nipping. I wrapped my legs around the backs of his thighs and gyrated my hips against his hand. His fingers were caressed the soft skin of my upper inner thigh and each time my hips moved into him his knuckle would brush against my wet core.

His mouth came back up to mine and hovered inches away. My eyelids fluttered and I found myself staring into the most wonderfully dark, sinful eyes to ever belong to a man.

"Stop playing with me, Ranger." I moaned. He slipped a finger inside of me and brought it all the way out. Then he slid two fingers in and his thumb played circles around my clit.

"And what if I want you to beg?" His lips came down onto my own, teasing and nipping. I arched up for more, but he moved away. His fingers inside of me were pushing me past the point of talking. I couldn't think. I wanted him inside of me. Fuck everything else.

I felt his lips against my ear and I slid against him losing my footing. My legs trembled. My fingers grasping for a better hold in his hair.

"What if I wanted you to forget everything else but me?" He encircled my clit and hooked his finger against my g-spot. "I could spend the next century ruining you for everyone else but me, Stephanie."

White hot pleasure spread through my body at the rate of a speeding bullet. I cried out against him, arching my hips into him, pulling his hair. He held me against him and waited it out. He was painfully hard against me and the only coherent thought I had in my mind was let's get the fuck out of here and start this ruination.

He gave me a few minutes to regain control over my motor skills and let me slid to my feet. Ranger straightened up my clothes and leaned me against the wall. He kissed me slow, deepening the kiss until I melted back into him. When he pulled away I knew what I'd wanted to say for a very long time and never had the guts to do it before now.

"There was never a question Ranger." I leaned in and kissed him gently. "I've been ruined since the very first time we touched."

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Original Posting Date: May 22, 2008<em>

_Edited: September 19, 2011  
><em>

_A/N: This story got away from me. If you couldn't tell towards the end. Also, I'm coming close to the end of my surplus of unposted stories. I will post one story a week until I run out. _

_P.S.: Thank you for all your reviews! I treasure each one. _


	11. Quote Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Plum characters. A nod of respect goes to Janet Evanovich and her imagination for creating these characters.

* * *

><p><em>I do believe this is a bit OOC (out of character) for both participants. You have my apologies.<em>

_Quote Challenge  
><em>

* * *

><p>All my life I've done what others have wanted. I felt like it was my duty to make other people happy, but really the only person's happiness that mattered was my own. I was the only one that could make that happen.<p>

I crawled out of bed and took a nice, long, hot shower until all the hot water was gone. I stepped out, grabbing a towel off the rack and wrapped my hair with it. I slipped on my black terry cloth robe and opened up my bathroom door to Ranger sitting on the edge of my bed.

His mouth was set at a grim angle and I averted my eyes from him.

"Get out." I said, pointing to my bedroom door. "I'm tired of playing the cat and mouse game with you."

When he didn't move, I cleared my throat. Ranger stood up but he took a couple of steps in my direction.

"Stop."

Ranger reached out and grabbed a hold of my hand, tugging me to him.

"I'm serious." I told him, tipping my head back so that I could look him in the eyes. I didn't want to hear his excuses. They were always the same. "I want you to leave."

I pushed away from him, but he held his ground.

"You ever think about that day you told me to go back to Morelli?" I asked. He didn't reply. "I do. All the time. I can still hear your words ringing back to me. I realize that I may have been another notch in the bedpost, but that's probably one of the most defining moments in my life. Want to know why?"

"Babe."

"Don't _Babe_ me." I hissed. "You want to know why, Ranger? Because, I realized that you and Morelli thought you could make my decisions for me. But I'll tell you what. No one makes my decisions for me. _I'm_ in charge of _my_ life. _Not you. Not Morelli. No one else._ _Just me_."

"Stop it." Ranger growled.

I narrowed my eyes, feeling more pain than I was willing to admit. He needed to hear this. I needed to get this off my chest.

"Do you ever catch yourself wondering what if? Or have you convinced yourself that we are a bad idea and we should only wander down that path occasionally when the mood strikes? I mean I think I'm entitled to know."

All was silent in the room. Being angry at Ranger was like playing with fire. Sooner or later I was going to get burned.

"Have you ever heard, "_The tragedy of life is what dies inside a man while he lives_", babe?"

"No, but I guess it applies doesn't it." I shot off.

"There is always someone who wants something they can't have," Ranger said, his voice soft. "Babe…"

End.

* * *

><p><em>Never Posted.<em>

_Written: September 21, 2006 _

_A/N: "__The tragedy of life is what dies inside a man while he lives," _Albert Schweitzer quote. This was written for a challenge bulletin but I went over the word max and it was abandoned to my external hard drive.


	12. Conversation Between Ranger and Tank

Disclaimer: I don't own Plum characters. A nod of respect goes to Janet Evanovich and her imagination for creating these characters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Challenge Number Twelve: <strong>__**Conversation between Ranger and Tank**_

* * *

><p>I've known Ranger since he was a fresh recruit, just another punk trying to straighten out his life. I've had his back through a bunch of shit, both his doing and people out to get him, helped him clean up the streets and buildings, seen him intimidate felons with just one glance, but never would I have thought one naïve girl could wrap him around her finger. Now I'd seen everything.<p>

I'd been sitting down the street for an hour now, watching Stephanie's apartment was like watching the grass grow. Following Stephanie is not my idea of a great job, but I do what the boss tells me. He looks the other way when I take long lunch breaks and leave early to meet up with Lula to watch her sing her lungs out. I looked at my watch. I was meeting Lula at her house in two hours. Another night, another gig.

Movement in my rear view mirror caught my eye and I looked back in time to see Ranger step out of his truck and walk towards the Explorer. I flipped the locks open as he neared and he slid into the passenger seat. Neither of us spoke, both of our eyes fixed on Stephanie's building, finally curiosity got the best of me.

"Reason I'm sitting here?"

"She's got another problem," he said, "Menadez has it out for her."

"Maniac Menadez?" A low whistle escaped, "He's no regular street punk. How'd she acquire him?"

"She hauled in Juan three days ago for an original charge of possession. Carlito had plans for Juan but being in jail crimped his style."

"Heard anything on the street?"

"Nah. He doesn't use the same network he used to around the block. Had some problems a few months back and eliminated most of his old crew."

We were silent for a moment and Ranger was doing some thinking. I could tell; it was that look he gets in his eye when he thought about her.

"She's got you twisted." I said, strumming my fingers on the steering wheel, "What is it about her? You've had much prettier, more educated and less attached. Cut your losses man while you still can. She's never going to leave the cop."

Ranger cut his eyes to me and I gave him a look. "That look don't do much for me, Carlos. I've had your back for years and never seen something like this. You're hanging on to nothing."

"I've got nothing to lose." Ranger said, flipping out his cell phone, "I made her my responsibility by choice. She's got something in her that reminds me of what I'm missing."

I snorted, "That sounds like some gay ass shit, man. You need to stop hanging out Santos, Ramos and Hector. Hector's been doing that Dr. Phil shit again, hasn't he?"

He cut his eyes to me and hit his speed dial. I knew who he was dialing. He thought this conversation was over with. No problem. I didn't want to sit here playing shrink.

"Pussy," I taunted and he bared his teeth at me. I could hear Steph's voice clear as a bell over the line.

"Who's sitting in the Explorer?" I heard her demand.

"Yo to you too."

"Well you gonna answer me or what? I don't appreciate or want this. I'll deal with my own problems. Stop trying to make me your damsel in distress!"

"You off sugar again?"

"Fuck you!"

Ranger pulled his phone away from his ear and shook his head.

"She hung up on me."

I shook my head at him. "You know what I do when Lula hangs up on me?"

We exchanged looks and the light bulb blinked on over his head.

"I'll be off the radar for the night. Pull the guys off her tonight."

"Sure, boss."

He was already sliding out of the Explorer and got back in his truck, pulling away from the curb and over to her parking lot. I could see Steph in the window of her apartment and she gave me the courtesy of flipping me off. I watched Ranger park and get out of the truck. I waited until he was in the building before I cut a U-turn away from the curb and made my way across town. I just had to laugh. Some things never change.

End.

* * *

><p><em>Originally Posted: March 03, 2007<em>


	13. Phrase Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Plum characters. A nod of respect goes to Janet Evanovich and her imagination for creating these characters.

* * *

><p>Challenge: Court's TBC Challenge- <em>Drew a Deep Breath.<em>

Rules: This phrase must be used to qualify as a challenge piece.

Original Posting Date: December 1, 2007

* * *

><p>..::Honesty is the Best Policy::..<p>

* * *

><p>I drew a deep breath. This wasn't going to be as hard as I thought it was going to be. I was just going to go in there and I was just going to explain.<p>

Not so hard, I told myself. I could do this. I'd put my big girl panties on this morning.

I swallowed hard. Okay, maybe the churning in my stomach was an indicator that I was fooling myself.

_But I couldn't let that hold me back._

I hit the stop button of the elevator and instantly Tank's face came onto the monitor. "Yo. What's the problem Steph?"

"I need a moment." I said, pacing. God, I was a fool. I couldn't do this.

I heard snorts of laughter in the background. The guys at their finest. Assholes.

"Turn the damn monitor off!" I looked up and narrowed my eyes. "Or so help me God, I will punch the number five for the control room and make your lives hell for the next few hours. Remember the Playgirl incident? I'm not above doing that again."

Hector was the only one to cheer in the background and Lester came into view.

"Adios, Steph. I will _not _sit through another six hour session of best banana hammocks."

And the screen went blank.

_What to do. What to do._ I breathed in and out of my mouth. My heart was racing. The butterflies in my stomach increased.

I had to do it. I just had to get this over with and it would be all downhill from here. Or at least I hoped it would.

_Oh God! What if it wasn't?_

"You're already in the elevator, idiot. You just have to suck it up." I smacked the ominous flashing red button and the elevator resumed the slow ride up to the seventh floor.

Slowly the floors passed. I thought about stopping on five just to give the guys a scare and figured my nerves wouldn't hold out that long. I just pressed myself into the far corner away from the monitor and resisted the urge to twirl my hair around my finger like I'd see Connie do a million times while she was bored.

Finally when the elevator slowed, and the doors magically slid open as they've done so many times before when the fate of my world wasn't about to come crashing down, Ranger was standing there in all his mocha latte goodness. Naked from the waist up, black sweatpants riding low on his mouth-watering hips, his hair still damp from the shower he obviously had just stepped out of. I felt my whole body in anticipation of what those hips could do in action.

I licked my lips, really more out of nerves than wanting to jump on Ranger and ride him like a mechanical bull. Ranger's eyes darkened and I felt my cheeks flush pink.

"You're blushing babe." The full tilt grin made an appearance, flashing me a hint of a dimple in his cheek. It was so few and far between that I saw him smile. I wanted to smile back by my face wasn't cooperating. "Thinking about something that you want?"

I took a step off the elevator and maneuvered myself into the foyer beside the entry sideboard. Easy to duck away from him and jump back onto the elevator and made it seem like I was just the same ole Stephanie.

Which wasn't the case. I was never going to be the same. Not after this moment.

"Ranger." I croaked out. He raised an eyebrow and I cleared my throat. Jeez, this was hard to do. "There's something I need to tell you."

He leaned against the door. His posture screaming to me that he was relaxed and comfortable, but I knew better. I knew the look in his eyes, the wariness that creased the little wrinkles around his mouth. And I was the center of all that worry and stress. I couldn't have it anymore. The truth had to be known. Loud and clear.

I made sure I could still jump on the elevator and blurted out, "I love you."

Time stood still for what seemed like eternity. In all actuality, it was probably 30 seconds before Ranger reacted and I darted into the elevator. I smacked the close door button and prayed that the door would close but the damned thing didn't move.

"Shit." I squeaked, smacking the button over and over again. "Hurry door. Hurry door. Hurry-"

Ranger took two quick steps and stopped the door from closing. He stepped into the elevator, calm as you please, and hit the close door button. In a last ditch effort, I dove towards the doors hoping to slide out before they could enclose me in hell.

Ranger grabbed a hold of my upper arm and hauled me up against him. The heat from his body was almost too much but I managed to keep my wits about me. I fought like a hellcat instead.

"Don't do this, Ranger," I pleaded.

He smiled, a purely feral one at that, and pushed us against the wall. "Don't do what babe."

"Toy with me."

His head dropped and his lips felt so warm against the hollow my collarbone, "I'm not playing." His tongue darted out, tasting the skin that was at his mercy and my knees went to jello. His slid a hand around my waist and ground his hips into my own. "Does that feel like I'm playing a game Stephanie?"

His lips traced a sensual line from my collarbone to my ear, playing with the outer shell and taking the lobe and nipping at it playfully. His fingers were drawing hypnotizing circles along my hip bone, his hips still pushing into my own and I was dancing to his tune.

"No. God, no." I turned my head to look in his eyes and he brought his lips down onto mine. It was a demanding kiss, all pent up passion and years of emotion all tied into one kiss. And I loved it. I loved everything about this man.

"I've waited a long time babe."

I looked up into his eyes and my heart skipped a beat. I'd finally done it.

"Me too, Ranger. Me too."

_.:End:._

* * *

><p><em>Secondary Posting Date: October 5, 2011<em>


	14. Weekly Writing Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Plum characters. A nod of respect goes to Janet Evanovich and her imagination for creating these characters.

* * *

><p><em>Court's TBC Weekly Writing Challenge: <em>_Immediately hardened his expression._

_Issued: December 03, 2007_

_Rules: The phrase must be included in the story._

_Rating: M  
><em>

* * *

><p>..::<em>What I Want For Christmas<em>::..

* * *

><p>It was another one of those nights. There was just a feeling in the air of things to come. I don't know how to explain it. There was something in the wind, and it just wasn't Ranger this time. People were antsy, crime was at an all time high for the city of Trenton and I was trying to avoid any sort of conflict with the ever stubborn Joseph Morelli. Just because Morelli and I were finis and that was never gonna change, didn't mean Morelli was going to back off. In fact, ever since I'd told him that we were done, he'd practically attached himself to my hip like a lovesick teenager. It was disgusting really and sorta sadly pathetic.<p>

When Ranger went in the wind three weeks ago, he'd assured me that he'd be back for Christmas. But we were nearing the holiday with a rapid speed, and I'd shown restraint so far. I hadn't called his phone like a stalker or taken up the Goldilocks routine again. But there was only so much a girl could do before her curiosity got the better of her. Really, I knew he was okay. It was one of those girly things that you just know in your heart. That and Ranger had text me in the middle of a board meeting to say he was gonna rock my world when he got home. He didn't say when he was gonna rock my world (and truthfully, the shower massager was getting a little boring), but I was hoping sooner rather than later.

I slipped into my tiny kitchen; listening to a Christmas record I'd clept from Grandma before she'd pitched them after Grandpa had died. It brought back some good memories of the season and ones that I hadn't thought of until I was older. As happy as they'd seemed together, now I knew there was something underneath all the fronts they'd put up. They'd made the marriage work, but it didn't mean they were happy. And when I realized that, I made a promise to myself it wasn't going to happen to me again. I'd had one of those once before, had no desire to do it again. And every time I looked to Morelli, when I just kept going back to him and back to him and back to him like a broken record, I was just staying with the familiar. Someone I knew was easy, not necessarily because I was in love with him. How can you love someone who doesn't know who you are in your heart?

You can't.

I filled the coffee cup with the last hot chocolate packet and a little water, mixing it together before adding the rest of the water and sticking it in the microwave. I stood up on my tip-toes feeling around for the mini-chocolate marshmallows I'd just picked up at the grocery store. The microwave dinged and I yanked the marshmallows out of the cabinet. I put a couple in the cup. Then I put a couple more. Then I gave up and dumped a whole handful in them, and tossed a couple in my mouth for good measure. I walked by Rex, who was having his nightly run to keep his girlish figure, and looked out the window where the snow was falling like a like a modern day Christmas card.

Yeah, there was definitely something in the air. I could feel it.

I flipped the TV off and sat down on the couch, the street lamp was glowing through the snow like a beacon guiding a lost soul right into my living room. I drank my hot chocolate, thinking about Ranger. Thinking about Christmas. He was bringing Julie here for her Christmas vacation and even though Julie was a wonderful girl, she was very perceptive, just like Ranger. Julie could see things well past her age. And that made me a little nervous. After the summer scare, Julie had seen the depth of my feelings for Ranger. She was the only other person in the world who knew what it had been like to see him be shot… I finished off my hot chocolate. Ranger being shot was not something I liked to think about. In fact, it was one of those things I shoved down deep and didn't give it thought. But sometimes, when I was home like this and didn't have anything else on my mind, it was there. Lurking in the recesses, reminding me that life was short.

Life was short. I needed to stop running. I needed to let go of what was easy and familiar. No more baby steps. I was finally on the right track. I tossed the crocheted throw over my lap and huddled in for the night.

.:*:.

I felt eyes on me. And not just any eyes. Dark eyes. The heat blanketed me, and my nipples hardened instantly.

Ranger.

I looked through my lower lashes, trying not to move. I wanted to make sure my body just wasn't on meltdown and I was dreaming.

I rolled over on my back, a faint grin creasing my lips.

"Yo." I said, my voice husky from sleep. "Been here long?"

Ranger leaned forward, fisting his hands in my curls and put his lips on mine. I gasped, our eyes locking as his tongue flicked out over my lower lip. My nipples _immediately hardened, his expression _far from innocent. There was a flurry of motion after that. His tongue touching mine, wrapping around, sucking and exploring. The kiss was hotter than anything I'd experienced before, even after all those heated moments in his apartment. Even all those times when he pushed me against the brick wall in the alley and kissed me skillfully and senselessly. All of the times when the timing was right and the moment was stolen. All of those times all rolled into one, and it lit my body on fire like none other.

His hand slid up underneath the shirt I'd fallen asleep in, cupping my bare breast, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger and sending electric shock waves all down my spine. I was tingling in places that hadn't seen action since he'd left, leaving me slick and wet and ready to feel him slide into me and never leave.

It only took a deft move on Ranger's part and he pulled the cover from me, blanketing me in a different way, all hard edges and unforgiving hardness. He was undeniably hard, pulsing along my belly, throbbing for attention. I fisted my hands in his shirt, yanking at it, wanting to feel skin, trying to get closer to having him naked and inside of me. He pulled it over his head, nudging my hands out of the way as he stripped off my shirt in one fast move and covered a nipple with his hot mouth, his tongue doing wicked things that had me squirming at the memories of his mouth on my clit, working his magic until I screamed his name.

He moved to my other breast, kneading the soft flesh, his mouth torturing me to new heights of pleasure, his hips moving in a slow grind motion. I fisted my hands in his hair, wordlessly pleading with him, begging him to fuck me. I wanted to feel him inside, stretching me, fulfilling me, making me come over and over again until it was all I could to scream his name over and over again.

His mouth covered mine again, the kiss wanton, our tongues dueling, teeth nipping, hips crashing together. He moved away briefly, our eyes never leaving each other as he stood, stripping out of his low-slung cargos and boxers leaving him in all his splendid naked glory.

"Take them off babe," his voice was low, the murmur more of a demand than a lover's plea. "Take them off before I rip them off."

A gasp escaped as I thought about Ranger ripping my panties off and burying himself to the hilt. And before I could move a muscle, Ranger was leaning down, his breath hot on my inner thigh, his mouth precariously close to touching the wetness he'd started. With one solid yank, the tiny bikini straps of my panties snapped and his mouth was on me. His tongue licked and sucked and his teeth scraped along my clit. It didn't take long before I was edging past my first orgasm and was nanoseconds from my second. No matter how I moved, no matter how I pulled his hair, the pressure of his mouth was constantly, unrelenting, demanding I submit and enjoy.

He kissed his way to my mouth, lavishing my breasts once again, pausing for a moment to sample the way my shoulder and neck taste, trailed his lips along my jaw line and as soon as he put his lips on mine, entered me with one smooth thrust. He slipped his hands underneath my hips, tilting me at an angle and pushed further. The feeling of fullness was coming to a head, and from what I knew of before, he wasn't enough close to being all the way in.

"Is this what you wanted, Stephanie?" He flexed his hips, withdrawing slightly and pushing in further. "I've done nothing but think about fucking you since I've been gone. That night before I left was all I could dream about. The thought of you and the shower massager, the way you looked in the mirror…" I felt him swell in width, and when I gasped from the feeling he pushed a little further until our hips were flush together. "God, you're mine babe. You were always mine." His lips crushed my own, leaving me reeling from his confession but no time to give it much thought as he began to make me forget anything but the rhythm of his hips, the way his lips felt on my own, the way his fingers were biting into my flesh as he gave no mercy. No matter how my fingernail dug into him, the way I cried out his name. No matter how many times I orgasmed around him, he just kept moving. He was relentless. He was amazing.

And he was all that I wanted and more.

And finally as my last orgasm crescendoed, Ranger came with me, plunging his hips with enough force that wouldn't soon let me forget and holding me there as we both lay spent on the tiny little couch that now would never see a better moment than this.

He swept the hair out of my eyes, a barely there smile tipping up the corners of his luscious mouth. He kissed me softly on the lips and slipped his tongue in there for good measure. He leaned his forehead on mine and I couldn't help but groan when he went to move away.

"Don't move. At least not yet."

His chuckle made me smile. My heart was lighter than it had been in a long while. "You can't be serious. The couch isn't made for two babe."

"Don't rain on my parade."

He kissed me softly once more and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me up with him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him as he began walking in the direction of the bedroom.

"Time for bed?" I asked, sleepily as the adrenaline of the moment was starting to fade.

His 200 watt smile spoke for itself. "No way. Time for a repeat performance with the shower massager."

We both laughed and kissed to seal the deal.

_..::End::.._

* * *

><p><em>Original Posting Date: December 10, 2007<em>

_Secondary Posting Date: October 5, 2011_


	15. Ranger Challenge: To The Batcave

Disclaimer: I don't own Plum characters. A nod of respect goes to Janet Evanovich and her imagination for creating these characters.

* * *

><p><span>TBC Ranger Challenge<span>

..::Dare You::..

* * *

><p>Ranger was staring at me with those intense eyes he reserved for two things: the bedroom and when he wanted to intimidate someone. And since I'd been in the bedroom with him, the intimidation thing really didn't work on me anymore.<p>

"You can't be serious!" I wrapped around the other side of the counter and walked over to the refrigerator. "You can't kidnap me. This isn't even an option you should be considering!"

"You want options?" Ranger's gaze followed me and I could feel the intensity burning against my back. "You either come with me or let them kill you. Which is it, babe?"

I shot him a look from over my shoulder as I jerked open the fridge door with a little more enthusiasm than required.

"You can't be debating this." I heard the kitchen chair protest and the sound of Ranger's boots against the hardwood floor. "We don't have much time."

"Then why are you bothering asking me?" I snapped. I shoved the fridge door shut behind me and gulped down half a bottle of water. My mouth felt like the desert. My nerves were shot. My blood pressure was through the roof. "If you're just going to do what you want, then treat me like any other victim, Ranger. Make my mind up for me."

All my senses tingled at once. He was close enough to feel the body heat radiating off him, to feel the barely contained anger I'd caused by arguing with him. By ignoring my safety, by choosing not to run directly to him when all my problems started, only perpetuated the situation.

"You're playing with fire, Stephanie," he whispered in my ear. The smell of freshly showered Ranger and Bulgari wrapped around me. I was lulled into a false sense of security and tempted to lean back into him, but managed to keep my distance. Ranger seemed to realize this, and brushed his lips against my neck. "I'll take you when you least expect it."

I turned my head so that I could see him. His eyes were dark, focused. His hands rested on my hips, blunt fingernails dug lightly into my skin as he pulled me against him. My breathing hitched, my lips parted on their own volition.

There was something about him that lit my body up like a fireball.

"Oh yeah?" I whispered my gaze slipped to his mouth. That mouth that could bring pleasure or torture or both depending how you looked at things. "I dare you."

I flicked my gaze back up to his and his eyes had turned to molten fire. I watched as his lips moved towards mine and my eyes slid closed. My thoughts seemed to tumble around and around. I shouldn't do this. If I did, he would win. I would be in big trouble. I'd be at his mercy but I couldn't help myself. I leaned into him, my finger curling around his neck and pulling him closer to me. The first brush of his lips made me gasp. Ranger kissed me as if he demanded nothing less than everything. The slick slide of him inside my mouth send a shiver down my spine and I moaned against his lips.

I wanted him. Bad.

He nipped my bottom lip and pulled away. His fingers curled into my jacket, holding me at arm's length while I wanted nothing more than to wrap myself around him. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You're call."

_Just __what __I__ thought. _Using my body against me. I gave him a look and shook his hands off my jacket.

"You know exactly how to get what you want." I smiled when he seemed to relax a bit. I narrowed my eyes. "The hard way."

* * *

><p>..::Cat and Mouse::..<p>

* * *

><p>All day I'd had this feeling like I was being watched and considering I'd challenged Ranger, I had good reason to be paranoid. Ranger would hit me when I least expected it. Though, I half expected to be sleeping and wake up with him beside me, grinning; but that would be too easy for him.<p>

I looked over my shoulder again and beeped the Mini locked. I scanned the parking lot quickly and ran into the building, all the way up the stairs and fumbled with the lock. I didn't see anything that didn't look familiar but Ranger was trying to be sneaky and he was the King of catching me off guard.

I heard a noise on the stairwell and I had to bite my lower lip to keep from squeaking out in fright. I think I'd officially stopped breathing. If it wasn't bad enough I'd been with Lula when she accidentally shot a member of the Irish mafia in a big misunderstanding between us and a skip, now they thought it was me who'd shot him and they didn't like that one bit. But now I had Ranger hunting me down too and he ten times more relentless than some hitman looking to score some loot.

I heard the creaking noise again and I shoved my keys a little too hard into the lock and they slipped through my fingers and fell to the floor. Another creak and I dove to the ground, grabbing the keys and shoved them into the lock. I debated praying that it was Ranger, but then I thought to myself that would be just as stupid as praying it wasn't. I twisted the key with a curse, swearing up a storm as I jumped up and put all my weight into the door and threw it open, slamming it behind me. I didn't realize how hard I was breathing, and my hair had matted itself to my skin. I brushed it out of my eyes and leaned against the door, trying to calm my breathing down. I fumbled with the locks, throwing all four and dropped my keys onto the floor and kicked them over to the counter. I tossed my pocketbook onto the counter for good measure and flipped the light on.

I turned and ran into a solid wall of muscle, dressed in all black and looking lethal. And then he grinned with all 200-watts.

"Babe."

My mouth opened and no words came out. I backed away from him and he took a step to me. He watched me, stalking me like prey. His intense eyes fixed on mine. His grin was predatory; his footsteps producing no sound, moving like liquid smoke.

"You ready for the hard way?" He said, his eyes assessing me, but always aware of my every move. His hands were loose and I noticed right away that he wasn't wearing his normal utility belt, but I knew there would be a gun at his lower back.

I guess he wasn't taking any chances with me this time, I mused.

I backed up another step. "You don't really want to do this, do you?"

He grinned again and took another aggressive step forward. I tried not to let my eyes give away my attentions, as I dove past him into the kitchen for my keys but Ranger was too quick for me.

He wrapped his hands around my wrists and I twisted out of his grasp, sliding my body under his along the hardwood floor and slipping past him all except for my foot. My sock was caught on his jacket zipper. We stared at each other for a moment; his breathing regulated and even, mine coming out in raspy pants. As quick as he could move, I slipped my foot out of my tennis shoes and sock, pulling as hard as I could on my foot and scrambling to the door, throwing the locks as fast as my fingers would work. I threw the last lock and turned the door knob as Ranger slammed his weight against me, slamming the door behind me, pressing me flat against it. His body was hard and demanding against mine, his hands wrapping around my wrists and pinning me so that I couldn't move an inch.

"You're tired," he said, the amusement obvious in his voice. "Nice try, Babe."

I tried to pull my hands from him and didn't even slide them away a millimeter. I was slick with sweat, my hair falling from the ponytail and sticking to my neck and shoulders. If I couldn't move him with brawn, I had to outsmart him.

And I knew just what I needed to do. It was all a matter of principle and he was pulling out all the stops. Well, buddy, watch out. So was I.

I tried to buck him off of me and our hips came into contact and in that moment everything changed. I tightened in places ready and willing to use the excess energy in another physical manner and my breathing deepened. I stopped fighting him, he settled closer into my body. My hips stirred against his, my breasts brushed up against his chest and I settled my lips to the curve of his neck and shoulder. Before I could stop myself, I was brushing my lips against his skin, my tongue flicking out and running along the edge of his t-shirt towards his ear. I heard him groan and he hardened against my lower body, grinding against me.

In one swift moment, he transferred both wrists to one hand and laced the other one in my hair, turning up my face and taking my lips in a kiss so fierce it stole my breath away. He nipped my bottom lip and I moaned into his mouth as he tried to pull away, but I drew his lips back to mine, determined to have him. His hand slid between our bodies and he cupped my breast in his hand and leaned fully into me, letting me feel all the hard lines of his body.

He pulled away and looked me in the eye. "You're walking a fine line, Babe."

I'd already crossed the line. I wanted him so bad it hurt and I didn't think that was possible.

I could feel his lips running up my breastbone, up the curve of my neck, his teeth grazing my chin as his lips teased my own. Then I felt it; the telltale coolness of cuffs. My eyes flew open and Ranger's hand maintained a firm hold on the chain holding the cuffs together.

"You thought you had me, didn't you?" He said, leaning down, staring into my eyes. "I told you months ago that you had the power and I should've known better."

I stared at him. My breathing still out of control, my body still screaming for him to satisfy me and said the only thing that came to mind. "I'll never give up."

* * *

><p>..::To The Batcave::..<p>

* * *

><p>"Take these cuffs off me!" I jerked against the cold metal. "I mean it, Ranger. <em>Take. <em>_Them. __Off!_"

He shot me a look from the rear view mirror and I gave him my best Burg glare. I wasn't afraid of what might happen. I was pissed off beyond belief. "I can't believe you cuffed me in the back like a fucking criminal!"

I didn't even get a look this time.

"You know I'm just gonna keep talking until you either let me go or talk to me."

Nothing.

"I can't fucking believe this! Where are you taking me? You know you're kidnapping me. Right? It's a felony. You know, the type of thing law officials frown upon. The type of thing you track people down and kick their ass for doing!"

He made right turn and pulled into a driveway.

"You're not taking me out here to silence me, are you?" I asked, looking around the best that I could. There was a faint line of trees was the only thing visible through the dark tint of the windows. "You'd tell me, right?"

That got me a head shake- like I was the unbelievable one.

I leaned down so that I could look through the windshield and a house was just coming into view. He slowly pulled up to the house and pulled into the garage. He got out and went into the house, leaving me in the back of the SUV and I swore every word I'd ever heard. I was cold. I was tired. And I was sexually frustrated. It's not a good combination to be if you ask me.

I watched him walk back out and he yanked open the door.

"Don't fight me."

I opened my mouth to give him a piece of my mind and he pinned me with a hard look.

"Babe." He reached for me and smoothed a curl away from my eyes. "It's late. I'm tired and I'm trying hard to remind myself that I love you."

I sucked in a deep breath and forgot how to breathe.

I wanted to give him a piece of my mind. I wanted to tell him about how his methods of making me cooperate sucked but I couldn't wrap my brain around what I wanted to say. I locked my jaw and gave him a nasty look as he made quick work of cuffs and peeled me out of the backseat. Ranger wrapped his hand around the back of my neck and steered me towards house.

I walked beside him silently, taking everything in. The house was older, large windows along the wall in the living room, a fireplace and a couple of couches. The kitchen was small, serviceable, updated and looked hardly used. I was standing in the kitchen, gawking. Ranger moved through the house, not really sweeping through, but moving as though he lived here. I watched him curiously for a few minutes until he disappeared and I heard the shower turn on.

I guess that meant I should make myself at home. I was too tired to take off and he knew it.

I flipped off my shoes and walked into the living room and plopped down on a couch, sinking in. I let out a sigh of relief and leaned my head back. As much as I didn't want to go to a safe house, now that I was here I could relax for a second and it felt great.

"So where are we?" I asked when I heard the shower turn off and heard him rustling around.

Ranger came out of a room missing his shirt and I tried hard not to stare. He was scrubbing his hair with a towel, smelling of Bulgari and looking good enough to eat. And he knew it too. He was smiling ear to ear watching me work hard not to get up and pick up right where we left off in my apartment. I tried reminding myself that I was mad at him but my hormones were locked in overdrive.

"Don't tell me that spidey sense of yours isn't working?"

"Smartass," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "Are you staying here too?"

He gave me a look that could melt a chastity belt into molten metal and I bit my lower lip. God, it wasn't fair the things he could make me think about with just one look. With one look, he could have me thinking about the things he could do with that wicked sensual mouth, or the way that his hips moved against mine in the heat of the moment. Or the feel of his hands sliding up my legs or the way he made my toes curl when I got close to orgasm. And he knew it. Bastard.

"This is the only way to keep you safe, Babe."

"You know that's not a good way to keep me here."

"You really don't have a choice."

I narrowed my eyes, "You sure about that."

He tipped his head back and laughed, but it lacked humor. "Priceless. Stephanie. You have no idea where you are. You've got the mob after you and you're talking about walking away from the safest place I've got. Sometimes I just want to shake the shit out of you."

I jumped up off the couch and brushed past him. "That really inspires me to stay here, Ranger."

I walked over to the door and turned the doorknob and nothing happened. I shook the doorknob and still nothing. I didn't see any locks. I looked for a button along the side of the door because knowing Ranger it was some safety precaution, but nothing.

I looked back at him and he was leaning against the counter casually, "I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen."

"What did you do?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "Nothing I wouldn't normally do."

He walked away and I followed behind him, close on his heels. "What do you mean, 'Nothing I wouldn't normally do,'? Do you do this often? Where are we?"

Ranger laughed and kept on walking. We walked right into a bedroom and the steam from the shower was still lingering, warm and inviting.

"There's a guest bedroom, Babe."

I shot him a nasty look. "I wasn't coming in here to sleep. I was coming in here to get an answer."

"You already know the answer."

I held back a frustrated sigh. "I'm so confused."

Ranger grinned and flipped off the bathroom light and flipped on the nightstand lamp. "Babe, it's late. I have an early meeting in the morning and you need to get some sleep." He walked up to me and ran the pad of his thumb underneath my eyes. "When was the last time you slept?"

I fidgeted and took a deep breath. "Two days ago."

"Come on," Ranger said, taking my hand and leading me down the hall. He opened up the door to another bedroom and led me over to the bed. "Make yourself at home. The kitchen is fully stocked and everything you could ever need is in the bathroom."

He stared at me for a couple of minutes and I wondered if he was debating if he'd done the right thing. He kissed my forehead; his lips lingered there for a second longer than normal and he walked away.

"Ranger! Wait." I said, taking a step forward and he turned back around. "This is home, isn't it?"

He gave me a small smile and grabbed the door.

"It's the Bat Cave, babe." And he shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>..::Forever::..<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oh boy.<em>

I was staring up at the ceiling, replaying his words over and over again. I was in the Bat Cave. The infamous Bat Cave, something that I was told that I couldn't find in the phone book and GPS wouldn't take me here. But there was something else nagging me.

The Bat Cave was forever.

I rolled over and stared out the window. The moon was shining in the bedroom, shadowing the window on the floor. It was quiet. I couldn't hear TV's blaring or Rex running on his wheel. There was no traffic to soothe me to sleep. It was just… quiet. Peaceful. And this was Ranger's home. It suited him. It felt more personable, not that there was anything I'd notice that made it more personable but it felt lived in. It smelled like him, clean and crisp. I felt comfortable here and not out of place and that left a weird feeling settling in my chest. I felt like I belonged here.

"_I__'__m __trying__ hard __to__ remind__ myself __that __I __love __you.__"_ Ranger had said he loved me again. He said it casually, as though he said it every day to me and it made my heart skip a beat to think about it. I still hadn't told him. It wasn't like I didn't want to but I hadn't found the right moment yet and I didn't just want to blurt it out. But every time I went to say it, I froze, afraid of what he would say. I sighed. I wish I could just fall asleep. Brain, just shut up already!

I rolled over again and decided enough was enough. The only way I was going to get any sleep is if I went in there and told him right now. If I was lucky, he'd be asleep and never remember a word of it in the morning.

I padded over to the door and eased it open, making my way back down the hallway to his room. His door was partially open and I peeked in. He was sprawled out on his stomach, in the middle of the bed. The sheets were riding very low on his hips and I almost fanned myself. No boxers. _Jesus._

I eased the door open as quietly as I could and moved to sit at the edge of the bed. I sat there for a minute. I knew he was awake; he was just waiting for me to make the first move.

"Ranger?"

His hand found my wrist and he pulled me down into his arms and settled me against his chest. "Go to sleep babe. It can wait until the morning."

I found myself wanting to argue, but he was warm and I felt safe in his arms. I snuggled closer to him and closed my eyes.

..::..

The next thing I remembered it was morning and I was sprawled out on top of Ranger, my arm slung across his chest, my head tucked underneath his chin, my right leg between his. I was warm and comfortable but I could hear an alarm going off. Ranger moved underneath me and turned the alarm off and groaned, "Babe."

I buried myself deeper into him, curving my arm around his shoulder. "Don't move. I'm comfortable."

I heard him laugh and I groaned, "That means you're gonna move, aren't you?"

He tipped my chin up and kissed me lightly on the lips. "I have a meeting."

I opened my eyes and squinted in the light, fixing on his face. "This feels right."

He studied me. "You mean you drooling on my chest and snoring in my ear?"

"No." I shifted so I could roll over. "Just forget it."

Ranger's arm tightened around me and pulled me close. So close I couldn't move away. I could feel the steady beat of his heart against my ear.

"There were nights when I watched you sleep that all I wanted to do was slip into bed beside you and hold you just like this." His thumb caressed my cheekbone, "It does feel right to have you in my arms."

"I know why," I told him softly. I was going to do it. This was the moment. "I love you."

For a full minute neither of us moved or spoke and finally Ranger broke our silence. "I was wondering if you would ever admit it, Babe."

"I think I have for a while."

Ranger smiled and leaned down to kiss me. "I know."

I rolled my eyes. "Conceited aren't we?"

"It's in your actions, Stephanie. You're just good at living in denial."

I raised an eyebrow at him and leaned up. "Hm. Sounds like someone else I know."

Ranger glanced at the clock. "I really do have a meeting."

"How important is it?"

"You have plans?"

I slipped my hand underneath the sheet and slid it down his body. "I was wondering if you'd like to pick up where we left off last night. I was just curious-" I ran my fingernail down the length of him and he groaned, "you feel like picking up where you left off last night?"

Ranger maneuvered me underneath him and made quick work of my t-shirt, "Let me properly welcome you to the Bat Cave, Babe."

_..::End::.._

* * *

><p><em>AN: The original challenge was a part of the TBC Ranger challenge. The secondary challenge was issued by PI, Stef, Linds and Stace to add in Steph and the Bat Cave. _

_Just__ a __preliminary __warning: __I_ **will not**_ be__ posting__ on __Sideshow__ during __November. __National__ Novel__ Writing__ Month__ (NaNoWriMo)__ runs__ November __01 -__ November__ 30__ and __I__ will__ be __trying __to__ "__win__" __by__ writing __50,000__ words __in__ 30 __days. __I'll __put __my __username __link __in __my __profile __in__ case __you're __curious __about__ NaNo._

_Original Posting Date: February 22, 2007 – February 25, 2007_

_Secondary Posting Date: October 17, 2011_


	16. Word Challenge: Tequila

Disclaimer: I don't own Plum characters. A nod of respect goes to Janet Evanovich and her imagination for creating these characters. I'm merely messing around.

* * *

><p><em>TBC Word Challenge: Ranger, tequila, salt and a lime.<em>

* * *

><p><em>..::Wordless Comforts::..<em>

_Batman isn't invincible. Neither are his friends._

* * *

><p>There were just a handful of times I'd gone to Ranger's apartment willingly when I knew he'd be in residence. With the way my heart was pounding, I wasn't so sure this was one of those times; but I couldn't stop myself.<p>

Lula was inconsolable. _Rightful__ so._

I stepped off the elevator half expecting him to be waiting for me on the other side, but all was quiet when the doors slid open. I stepped off and went to his front door. I lifted my hand to knock but thought better of it and just let myself in.

He sat at the breakfast bar with his back to me and the door, his shoulders slumped forward. I watched him for a second before I made my way closer to him. I dropped my bag on the floor and stood beside him without touching him.

Ranger didn't look up at me. His chin slumped down to his chest and he was silent. To stand there and see him like this killed me inside. It was all I could do to breathe past the lump in my throat.

I wasn't good at this sort of thing.

I cleared my throat and wrapped my fingers around the bottle he held. Our fingers touched and he didn't shy away from the contact. "I'll take a shot of that if you don't mind."

I slide the bottle of tequila from away from him and took his shot glass. I filled it to the brim and took it. The smooth texture of the tequila burned its way down my throat and settled among the butterflies all ready swimming around.

When I sat the shot glass back down on the counter, my eyes watered and it was all I could do to keep myself from coughing. Ranger's hand reached out and slid the glass and the bottle away from me. He looked up at me, eyes red rimmed and blood shot.

"Babe."

Ranger poured himself another shot and knocked it back with the ease of a seasoned vet and poured another.

I slid it away from him and knocked it back. It was obvious to me that he wasn't in much of a talking mood and it was obvious that I was a light weight because I was already feeling a bit drunk from two shots of tequila.

I put my hand on Ranger's shoulder and leaned my head against his and we stared at the same spot on the counter. The silence wasn't comforting, but it was bearable with Ranger beside me.

_It__ could've__ been__ Ranger._ I could be in Lula's shoes right now. I couldn't even begin to think about how I'd deal with that.

I pressed my lips to his temple and took a deep breath as I moved away from him. I went to the other side of the counter and went to the fridge for some water. I grabbed out two bottles and slid one across the counter to him and instead of thanks, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him pour another shot and toss it back. The bottle of tequila was getting dangerously low and I wasn't sure what would happen once there was no more tequila to drown all the sorrow.

"I'm not going to cry on your shoulder." He was so quiet for a second I thought I had imagined him saying that, but when I looked up, he was taking another shot, eyes focused squarely on me. "And I don't want to talk."

I forced myself to not look away. "I never said I wanted to talk."

He was off the bar stool and in front of me faster than I could move. He pressed me into the cool steel of the refrigerator, "Then what do you expect of me?"

I stared at straight into his bare chest, unable to breath, unable to think. "I expect you to be real with me."

I didn't want to be breathless. I didn't want to be so overcome with the feel of him against me that I couldn't remember the real reason I came here to be with him, but when he stood this close to me the only thing I could think about was getting naked and sweaty with him.

It was as if he could hear my thoughts. His hand brushed up my side, and skimmed the outer swell of my breast. He grazed his thumb over my nipple and it hardened painfully and strained to feel more. He palmed my neck and his thumb played with my lower lip. A rush of desire shot southward and I went hot all over as he rocked his hips into mine.

He put his lips to my ear, "This is what I want to do, babe. All night, and I'm not going to stop. No matter how many times you cry out my name."

Every inch of me contracted and I was so wet at the thought of him sliding deep inside of me while I cried out his name that the only thing I could do was lick my lips.

He drug his lips along my jaw line and pressed me firmly into the fridge before taking my lips with his. His tongue slid against mine and I moaned as I threaded my hands through his hair and kissed him back. I could feel every solid inch of him twitching between us and the desire to have him grew to a fever pitch. I tore my lips away from his and looked him in the eyes. My pulse raced and my knees felt weak.

"I didn't come here just for this." He pulled on the little strap holding my tank top up and kissed the skin along my collarbone. "I don't want you to think it's okay to use me and forget about it in the morning."

His lips stopped moving and his eyes focused on mine. "I never forget, babe. Never."

_..::End::.._

* * *

><p><em>Original Posting Date: July 19, 2009<em>

_Secondary Posting Date: October 24, 2011_

A/N: Someone once asked me if I liked anything I've written. I replied no. In my eyes, it's never going to be good enough.

Yet, I lied. I liked this one. I hope you did too.


	17. One Night Stand Prompt

Disclaimer: I don't own Plum characters. A nod of respect goes to Janet Evanovich and her imagination for creating these characters. I'm merely messing around.

* * *

><p>Challenge: Lorie's Round Robin<p>

My Prompt: One Night Stand

Pairing: Bombshell (Lester and Steph)

Rating: R (Smut- at the end)

Author Disclaimer: I stated _Sideshow_ would be filled with different pairings and writings and this happens to be one of them. The Bombshell pairing was a part of the original task for the Round Robin. The premise is Steph goes off on an adventure and has to check in with Eddie in each chapter. This is the first chapter of the Round Robin which was written to stand on it's own.

* * *

><p>..::Lady Luck::..<p>

* * *

><p>"Dealer busts! Table wins."<p>

Cheers erupted from the table and I joined in halfheartedly before picking up my winnings and slipping off the bar stool. I'd won a lot of chips from the video poker earlier and then from the slot machine. It was time to call it a night.

I moved past couples holding hands, passed people laughing and joking, having a great time. I could feel the heavy gazes of eyes running the length of my legs as I moved out to the main floor and towards the cashier. Here I was just another woman wearing a short black dress. I was just another woman, with a drink in her hand and a bucketful of chips to cash.

I took a deep breath.

I was just another woman.

I was just another woman in love with a man she couldn't have.

I weaved past a couple kissing in the archway- obviously newly married. Obviously in love. I looked away in a hurry. People were cheering and holding their drinks up in honor of them and I was bitter. I needed another drink. And I needed to cash my chips and get the hell out of Dodge before I did something stupid like go to a club and find someone to drown away my sorrows with.

I put my chips up on the counter, with my ID and casino card, and told the cashier I needed to cash out. While she was cashing my chips, I tapped my fingernails on the granite, thinking to myself about how shit had just progressively gone down hill in just a few sad weeks.

"How you want this back?"

I looked up and she smiled at me and I smiled back. My smile was a little sad and I took another drink of my mojito.

"Twenties, I guess."

She gave me a look. "You won quite a bit of money tonight, honey. You're gonna want at least hundreds."

I raised an eyebrow. _Just __how __much__ money __did__ I __win?_ "Okay. Hundreds."

"Good luck tonight?" She said, flipping through some chips.

I glanced back up at her, "I guess you could say I _finally_ had a bit of good luck."

She flipped out some hundreds and started counting them off, "Are you sure you don't want to stick around and try your luck some more. You could double your money. That's what Atlantic City is all about."

I gave her a rueful smile. "I think my luck has run dry. Better to go to bed now and not tempt fate."

"Ah yes," the cashier said, "probably the Mister is upstairs waiting on you. I don't blame you a bit."

"No," I said, downing the rest of my mojito. _Where __was __a __waitress__ when __you__ needed __one?_ I wasn't drunk enough to deal with where this conversation was leading. "There is no 'mister' in my life."

She clucked just like my mother would have and I cringed. "A pretty woman like you should be surrounded by offers." She shook her head and gave me a sympathetic look, "Men are pigs."

She finished up counting out the money and started flipping through it again, counting it off to me.

"One hundred, two, three, four, five, six…"

My eyes kept getting bigger and bigger and she just kept going and going.

"One thousand." She pushed the stack to the side and kept flipping the bills, "One hundred, two, three, four, five, six…"

Another stack of thousand.

She flipped out another stack and I just gawked at her.

"How much did I give you?"

She kept going, counting out and I started to sweat a bit. _Holy__ shit!_ That was more money than I'd ever seen at one time. I took a deep breath. _Holy __shit!_ I was thinking that she was going to stop at any minute and she just kept going like the Energizer bunny.

She finally looked up at me and a big smile crossed her face when she recognized the shock on mine.

"You're looking at eighteen thousand, four hundred and fifty dollars." She pushed it towards me. "Just a word of advice, you need to make sure you keep better track of your money. Especially since you look like you just saw a ghost."

I looked at my purse and looked at the stack of money. Holy crap! There was no way that money was going to fit in my clutch.

"Uh," I said, "Is there some way I can vault this money until the morning? I don't think I should be handling all this tonight."

She smiled. "I was just going to offer that option, ma'am."

She called security and I watch uncomfortably. They took all my information, copied my ID and casino card, gave me a key card, compt me a suite and a free room service and pass to their exclusive night club, _Silhouette_. I took just few hundred for in case, flipped the cashier another hundred. I followed the security officer and watched as they put my money up, safely keeping it for another night and I mindless waiting for a concierge to escort me up to my room and take me to my suite.

The concierge grinned at me as we came into the suite, rattling off all the great amenities about the room and the spectacular view from the balcony and that if there was anything I needed just to let him know. I flashed him a smile and slipped him a hundred on his way out, telling him I just wanted privacy and lots of mojitos. He assured me that the club I'd been invited to had the best mojitos and if I chose to go there tonight, I'd have a great time.

I took a look around the suite, opened up the French doors to the balcony and stepped out, looking over the Jersey shore and at all the lights and hectic sounds of people getting drunk and spending outrageous amounts of money. It was beautiful out, just at sunset. The pinks and purples mixing with the dark horizon and reflecting back onto the water like a famed watercolor print.

And here I was, standing alone, feeling sorry for myself.

Enough of that, I thought. I'm on my own. No one knows me. I just won a ton of money and I'm going to have the time of my life tonight. I'm going to that damned club. I'm going to dance on the first hot guy I come into contact with and damn the consequences for later.

I went back inside and ordered my room service, even ordering dessert because I deserved it and flipped the TV on, to mindlessly flip through the channels. I'd finally settled on "Pretty in Pink" when Room Service buzzed.

The same kid that had been up earlier was back again, "Here you go, Ms. Plum. I put in a special order for you to have a fresh blender full of mojitos and I put it on ice so you could have it when you were ready." He was bustling about, taking the lids off the food and smiled when he'd got to dessert, "I knew you had good taste."

"Thanks." I said shyly, and went over to my purse to get him tip money but he waved it off.

"No," He said, with a smile, "Keep it. You're actually fun to be around. Not ordering me around and telling me this and that. You're a nice girl."

I laughed when he said girl. I hadn't been a girl in a good ten years. It felt good just to be around someone who had no clue that I was the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. That I blew up everything I came in contact with. That I'd been fucking my life up for so long that nothing made sense to me anymore…

"Hey," he said, waving a hand over my face, "no sad looks. You look like you need a drink and some fun. Enjoy yourself. That's what Atlantic City is all about." He headed for the door and I followed him. He turned when he'd made it out and smiled at me, "Sweat the small stuff tomorrow, but for tonight, no worries, doll."

I thanked him and shut the door behind him, turning back to my food and rejoicing in the great aromas of pasta and decadent Alfredo sauce and greasy sausage, so wonderful it caused me to gain weight just looking. Starved, I dug into the food, and watched Molly Ringwald sew her famous pink dress for the prom.

I finished the pasta and moaned in satisfaction, pleased that it had tasted as good as it had smelled and rubbed my hands together in glee over the Tiramisu. I moaned with the first bit, savoring the way it melted on my tongue and made quick work of it, unable to help myself. Then I poured myself a mojito and set off for the shower. The shower was heaven on Earth, being roughly the size of my whole bathroom in my apartment and the shower massager was just what the doctor had ordered. No denying myself tonight. I needed this.

I shaved and primped and exfoliated and lotioned and plucked… I was shining like a Goddess when I reemerged from the bathroom over two hours later. I was feeling cleansed, feeling much better than I'd felt in a couple of months. I went straight to the closet where I'd hung up my few things and pulled out the only other black dress I'd packed. It was low cut, low backed and so short that there was a good possibility that I could give a few men heart attacks tonight, but I didn't care. I'd never had the guts to wear it before, and by God, I was going to wear it tonight.

What did I have to lose?

I shimmied into a pair of black FMP's and went out the door, taking the elevator down, and made my way through the casino to the club. The line for _Silhouette_ was already long, stretching back past the double doors leading to outside. I walked up to the VIP section like I'd been told to do and the bouncer barked for my name.

"Stephanie." I said, glancing on the list, afraid my name wouldn't be there, "Stephanie Plum."

He flipped through a few pages and smiled back down at me, "Go on in, Ms. Plum."

I walked past him and into the club, the music deafening upon entering. It was already filled to capacity, wildly dressed woman in barely anything danced on the floor and silhouette dancers posed behind rice screens along the far wall. Men, walking around in their CK boxer briefs and looking sinful enough to eat, perused the crowds of women, dancing on some, gathering drink orders and making them squeal for more. I eyed everything going on and stepped down the stairs leading over to the biggest bar. More gorgeous men in nearly nothing met my eyes and my mouth formed a little "O" as one smiled at me.

"Whatcha need, ma'am?" His accent was heavy and definitely southern.

I leaned over the bar and he leaned into me, "How about a little of you and a mojito?"

He leaned back and laughed. He probably got that all the time. I turned my back to the bar and scanned the area, looking for a free spot to sit and not finding any.

He came back and I handed him my key card to be charged and slipped him a twenty. "Thanks, sugar." He said with a smile and slipped it into the waistband of his boxers, giving me a show and I fought off the urge to fan myself. I took a long drink of my mojito to cool down and sucked in a deep breath when the alcohol burned its way down my throat.

"Whew!"

I walked around the edge of the dance floor, being careful not to spill my drink. I bumped into someone and looked up to apologize but found myself gazing into a familiar face- hard planes with laugh lines, grass green eyes, dark hair and perfect white teeth. Lester.

"Lester!" I exclaimed and he hugged me to him, "What are you doing here! It's the middle of the work week!"

He ran a hand through his hair, "Was here for a job with Ram and Zero and decided to stay an extra night and push my luck." Lester grabbed my hands and pushed me back away from him, twirling me in a circle and whistling low in deep appreciation, "Whoa, beautiful! I'm damn glad I stayed behind. You look like a million bucks."

I grinned and drank a little more of my mojito. "Me too, Lester." And then I realized what I'd said made no sense and choked a little on my drink. "I meant that I was glad to see you."

He flashed me that heart thumping, mind melting grin and I knew I was in some trouble. I shouldn't encourage Lester. He was model gorgeous with fabulously sculpted muscles and was wonderfully funny, but he was a player.

He pulled me back into him and leaned in, "The question of the night is, what are you doing here, Stephanie? Why aren't you in Trenton?"

I shrugged my shoulder and tossed him a flirty look, hoping he'd forget all about it. I didn't want to answer that truthfully because then the night would be a total waste. I just wanted to be me and I wanted him to be just who I needed to put me back in a good mood.

"Let's just forget about Trenton. You're just who I needed to see tonight!" I said, finishing off my drink. Whew… brain freeze. I swayed into him and bumped my hip into him, "I'm looking for a good time. Know where I can find one?"

The grin I got was patented Lester.

"You've found your man, beautiful." He pulled me back into him and leaned down so that his lips were a mere scant millimeters from my earlobe, "I don't know what's going on and I'm not going to ask questions. You take it as far as you want to go and I won't tell a soul." His lips just barely brushed against the outer shell of my ear and I pulsed in place that hadn't seen the light of day in month. He pulled away and looked into my eyes and winked. He still had a hold of my hand and started to pull me out to the dance floor.

I stopped him and bit my lower lip in thought. His offer was tempting, and I found myself not even thinking about it before I agreed. Just a small nod of my head and I could feel my heart beating with anticipation of what was to come.

Lester squeezed my hand reassuringly and a small smile played at his lips, "C'mon, Stephanie. I wanna feel you against me."

I gave him shy look and followed behind him, dropping my empty drink glass on a table at the edge of the dance floor. He pulled me into his arms and slid a hand around my hip, along the daring low back of my dress. His fingers danced along my bare skin, caressing in small circles, smoothing my skittishness. I took a deep breath, my breasts brushing against his rock hard abs and I felt all the air rush from his lungs. I slid my hands up his arms and across his chest until they were laying palm down just under his shoulders. I could feel his heart beating, double time, and felt better about my own nervousness.

We danced for a few songs. Then strolled up to the bar and had a few drinks and then went back out to the dance floor for a few more songs. Every time a guy would approach Lester to ask him they could cut him, he'd give them the standardized Rangeman look and the guys would quickly back away, apologizing. We were role playing; trying to make each other someone were weren't and having a great time with it. We laughed like a couple who'd been together for years. We smiled at each other like we were in love and we blended in with the rest of the crowd. It was when the night was coming to an end and the club was shutting down that I realized how the night had flown by and how comfortable and relaxed I'd been with Lester all night.

The last call for alcohol was made and Lester grabbed my hand. "Let's get out of here, Steph. Let's go for a walk."

I struggled to keep pace with him, his legs so much longer than my own and my FMP's not really working to my benefit. We made our way out the door, and I gaped at all the people still waiting in line.

"Amazing," I breathed and Lester half turned giving me a dazzling smile.

"I know."

I laughed and then ogled his ass as he continued to walk in front of me. I felt so carefree. It was drizzling and Lester kept walking until we neared the boardwalk. We stopped long enough for me to take my FMP's off and strolled hand and hand, looking out over the water, not speaking, just enjoying the silence and the buzz of a good night. It was when we got to the look out that we stopped. Lester leaned against the railing, and I leaned against the building, enjoying the scenery in front of me, heels dangling from my fingers, humming a catchy tune from the club. The lighthouse beacon would give us a glance out into the vast darkness of the ocean and then it would go away leaving us in the solitary of the night with only the pier lights to keep us company. I watched Lester stare out into the ocean like he was looking for redemption and I turned my gaze heavenward enjoying the feel of the rain on my face and crawling down my neck.

Lester glanced over his shoulder at me and held out his hand and I took it, dropping my shoes on the boards. He pulled me into him and moved us to the tune I'd been humming, slow and erotic. He glanced down at me and his eyes were as dark as midnight and I licked my lips. I was caught up in the moment, our hips moving together in the slowness of the imaginary beat, the way he felt underneath my hands, the way he held me, everything was contributing, but I felt something that was bubbling underneath the surface, something that was telling me it wasn't just all alcohol talking between us. There was something else there. A hint of _attraction._ _Lust._

He held my gaze as we continued to dance, his eyes softer than Ranger's, less intense, but just as bewitching. I let my eyes drop from his to his lips and bit my lower lip. I wanted him to kiss me. I needed someone to remind me that I was still attractive. That someone still wanted me. And it was as if he read my mind, his head dropped, coming closer to my lips and I watched in an anticipation and fear, afraid to kiss him, for his lips to touch my own but wanting it all the same. I closed my eyes and wet my lips, the tip of my tongue darting out flicking against my lips in a last ditch effort but he hovered above my lips, his hand tipping my chin up.

"Open your eyes, sweetheart." He commanded softly and mine fluttered open slowly, blinking once and then twice. All I could think about is how his lips would feel on my own, drowning out all other sounds, all other thoughts. To me, in this moment, it was just me and Lester.

"God, Steph," Lester groaned, "You have no idea." And he tipped me up just a fraction of an inch and took my lips under his own. His lips soft against my own, nipping at my lower lip and soothing it with the tip of his tongue. His hand slid into my hairline and I shivered, pressing myself more firmly against him. He reacted by sliding his free hand down my back, flirting past seam coming to an end at my lower back, over my hipbone and sliding over my gently rounded ass. My hips cradled against him, my breasts brushing up against him, nipples hardening at the barest of contact. My intake of breath was my undoing, his tongue swept in, exploring every little inch my mouth had to offer, seeking, plundering, stroking until I was breathless. The kiss quickly escalated from there. My back found the hard wall of the building and between the wall and Lester, there wasn't a soft place touching me. Every inch of Lester was hard, pressing into me. His leg was between my own, his hand working upward, cupping a breast in his palm and flicking his thumbnail over the hardened nipple. My hands had worked there way past his tucked in shirt and I smoothed my palms over his eight pack and up over the hard planes of his chest. His mouth ravaged my own, giving me something that I'd been craving and denying myself for months and months. Passion. Living, breathing, all consuming passion. Passion for someone to touch me who truly wanted me for me. Passion for something we both wanted and couldn't have. Passion for just the moment. And it was as though the thought hit us both at the same time, Lester pulled away from me, his breath raged and his hair tousled. His lips were wet from our kiss. His eyes were dark with lust. His shirt was untucked and his belt was hanging open. And he smiled at me, just the corners of his lips tipping upward and it wasn't as light-hearted as it normally was. This was a mournful smile. This was a smile from a man who wanted and couldn't have. And once again, it was an issue of something neither of us could have or really wanted in the long run. Just another day and another person.

"I let it get out of hand." Lester murmured, his lips brushing along my jaw line. His hips danced in a delicious rhythm against my own and I bit my lower lip to keep from moaning out loud for him not to stop. Ever. "I want you, Steph. And I think you'd want it to, but there would always be someone between us and I can't have you like that." I opened my mouth to protest and Lester kissed the protest right out of me, his tongue pushing into my mouth and making me wet in places only the shower massager had been privilege to lately, "I know you want it now but when the morning comes, you'd regret it. And I would regret it too."

The last sentence hung in the air and he was right. In the morning there would be a whole lot of regrets and a lot of wishing I hadn't done this. But I wanted to. I let my eyes rake over him. Oh God… did I ever!

He took my hand and picked up my heels, "C'mon, let me take you back to your room. It's past your bedtime, Cinderella."

It took the entire walk home for my heart rate to slow and my pulse to stop fluttering. And when we walked up to my room, Lester pressed me against the door and kissed me again in that wonderful bone melting way that he could do and opened the door, pushing me in.

"Go to bed and lock this door." He looked me over and took two steps forward but stopped. He pinned me with a look. "Don't open it again tonight."

I stood there, unable to speak, unable to move until Lester pulled me to him and kissed me again. He leaned his forehead against mine. "I'm a man, not a saint, beautiful. God couldn't turn you down with the way that you look right now."

I debated telling him to stay but before I could he was gone. The door was closing as the words left my lips. I stood, staring at the closed door. My body was on fire, trembling, knees weak. My mind was racing.

I _wanted_ Lester.

It was a good thing he left, I told myself. I sighed, trying to relax and moved to the bedroom, trying to get Lester out of my mind. Trying to think of anything else but nothing came. Instead, I grabbed my cell phone and went out onto the balcony.

The phone rang three times and a very groggy Eddie answered, "What?"

"Eddie?" I whispered, "It's me."

"Steph?" There was a pause and I could hear him shifting in his bed, "Steph? Are you okay? Tell me what's wrong."

I heard Shirley in the background whispering and Eddie told her it was me and then I heard a kid in the background crying and Shirley whining.

"I'm okay. Tell me I'm doing this for me. That's I'm not screwing up my life."

"You called me at four AM to ask me that? Christ, Steph! I thought you were dying."

"No!" I glanced at the clock, "Damnit. I'm sorry. I'm just drunk and I won a lot of money and then I had this wonderful night…"

"Yeah. That's great, Steph but can you call me back in the morning. I love you and all, but it's too fucking early for this. You need to sleep it off."

I put a hand to my temple and sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry, Eddie. I'm fine. I'll call you in a few days, okay?"

"Go to sleep, Steph." Eddie mumbled. "Good night."

"Good night, Eddie." But he had already hung up the phone.

I stood out on the balcony for what seemed like forever and moved into the bedroom. My head was no clearer than it had been when I'd stepped out there. I peeled my dress off and let it fall to the floor and moved to the closet and pulled out a black silk robe, slipping it on and tying it loosely. I poured myself half a glass of melted mojito and sipped on it and moved out into the living area. I flipped on the TV and halfheartedly looked for something worth watching, when I heard a soft knock at the door.

My heart stopped. I waited, wondering if I was hearing things I wanted to hear.

There was another knock. Softer, almost insistent than the first.

I waited. My heart pounded, humming so hard it was all I could hear. My pulse fluttered and I got butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't stand it. I had to know. I had to know if it was him. I moved to the door, equal parts dread and anticipation.

"Stephanie…"

I stood there, unable to say a word. My mouth went dry. His shirt was open at his chest and untucked, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, his hair was mused from running his hand one too many times through it and his eyes were the darkest I'd ever seen them. If he didn't knock the breath right out of you at first glance, I didn't know what would. He was beautiful and staring right at me.

"I told you not to answer the door."

"I know," I murmured. He was in the threshold, neither of us moving. His eyes raked over me, taking in my lack of clothing, my tousled hair, the drink in my hand.

"Tell me to go."

I opened my mouth to do just that and couldn't find the words. Instead, I opened the door wider. I licked my lips and Lester groaned. I found the words to speak, but they weren't the ones I'd expected.

"Don't leave." I held my hand out to him and he hesitated. "Stay with me."

You could've heard a pin drop in the room as Lester seemed to weigh my words carefully.

"Don't do this, Stephanie. You don't realize what you're doing."

I smiled, slightly unsure of myself and what might happen. But I knew I couldn't let this opportunity pass me by.

"I know what I want, Lester." I raised my eyes to his and sat my glass on an end table. The robe started to fall off my shoulder and I let it, as I took another step forward, closer to his reach. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have opened the door to you. I would've let you go and spent the night alone…"

He stepped forward. His eyes focused on my own and I lost all train of thought. Lester caught the collar of my robe and pulled me into him. His lips were hard and punishing against my own as he pushed me into the wall beside the door.

Lester worked his way from my mouth, down my neck taking his time to taste every inch of me, to savor the feel of me against him. I shoved my hands into the opening of his shirt, desperate to get my lips on him. I started ripping at the button of his shirt and made quick work of it, shoving it off him in one neat yank and I started in on his pants, flipping open the button to his slacks. My fingertips brushed along his zipper in a slow tease and I heard him suck in a breath and press into my hand. He was rock hard, and as soon as the zipper came open I cupped him and pressed against him. I sucked in a breath and gasped. He was huge.

I bit my lower lip but didn't give myself a chance to second guess. I slid my hands around his waist band, intending to shove his pants down and suck him into my mouth but Lester caught my hands in his own. He pulled my hands away from him, pinning them above my head with one of his.

"Don't rush this, Stephanie," Lester breathed along the column of my neck. "I have all night to taste you." His tongue touched the sensitive hollow underneath my ear causing my hips to buck into his. "I have all night to touch you."

His hand trailed from my neck, down my breastbone to circle each nipple with a fingernail until both were so achingly hard that I was panting. He moved his leg between my own, spreading my legs enough to the point that I was stretched against him, unable to move away while his hand continued to work it's way down to my abdomen, circling my belly button and tracing a line from there to between us.

When his fingers dipped between my folds and touched me ever-so-lightly, I whimpered his name. "And I have all night to fuck you, Stephanie. I'm going to take my time. I'm going to put my mouth on every inch of you. I'm going to know your body better than you do yourself and when I'm moving deep in you Stephanie, you'll be screaming my name." His finger slipped inside of me and he sank his teeth into my shoulder. My legs gave out and I sank down onto his finger, riding him. His tongue darted out and flicked over the spot he'd bitten. He pen mouth kissed his way along my collarbone, up my neck to my chin and finally finding my mouth. I pulled at my hands, wanting to thread my finger through his short hair and pull him closer to me; but he reinforced him fingers by tightening the around my wrists just enough so I would get the point.

He was in charge- fully and completely. He was dominating me, taking all the responsibility on his shoulders, assuring me that in the morning there would be no regrets. There was no turning back.

His tongue thrust into my mouth, stroking my own with sure strokes to match the intensity of his wicked finger working its magic. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to orgasm, wanting it to be there and praying that it wasn't. I could feel my muscles tightening and feel myself get to that ledge of no return when he tore his mouth from my own. "Open your eyes, Stephanie."

His lips were on my lips, moving erotically with each word and I had to focus all my energy to flicker my eyes open to slits, just barely looking at him through lowered lashes. "I want to watch you when you come. Open your eyes, sweetheart," he murmured.

He dropped a hard kiss upon my lips and slowed his finger until my eyes opened again. "I can feel it. You're almost there, Stephanie."

I moaned in reply and he sucked on my lower lip. "You are so wet." He slipped another finger in me and pushed deep, "and so tight. I can't wait to have you wrapped around me. Moving above me, underneath me, against the wall, in the shower…" I cried out his name and pressed my lips against his, pressing every inch of myself on him. "I can feel you Stephanie. Come for me, baby. Come for me now."

I couldn't take anymore. I wanted him inside of me, but I wanted this orgasm more than I'd wanted one in a long time. I came around his fingers, sobbing his name, riding out the orgasm while he tugged on my nipples with his teeth. When I'd rode out the last wave of pleasure, Lester lifted his head from my breast and slipped his fingers from me. He kissed me long and tenderly, his tongue soothing any aches I might've started to feel with the demands he'd just made on my body.

He let go of my hands and they fell lifeless to my sides as he slid his hands into my hair, tilting my head back to get the right angle for him to deepen the kiss. His tongue coaxing me back into a readied state, my body already starting to respond again to his. I slid my hands up his arms and around his neck, pulling him down closer to me, wrapping one of my legs around his, sliding it up until he lost his balance and fell into me against the wall. He pulled me away from the wall and cupped my ass in his hands lifting me up against him until I could wrap my legs around his waist. He never broke the kiss, his tongue thrusting into my mouth, sliding against my own, nipping at my bottom lip. He moved us into the bedroom, stopping to lean us against the wall and press into me, kissing me harder, his mouth punishing against my own, our tongue seeking, stroking, entwining. Hands were gripping, feeling, touching every inch we could reach. I tore my mouth away from his, "Now. I want you to fuck me now, Lester."

He pulled us away from the bedroom wall and moved us to the bed, laying me down in the middle. He ran a hand up my leg, fingers darting along the inside of my leg, brushing against the soft sensitive skin like a master painter on a canvas. He hooked a hand underneath my knee and pushed it forward, moving between my thighs, bracing himself on either side of me and I reached forward to pull his hips into mine but he moved away just far enough that I could barely touch him. He tilted my chin up so that our eyes met and ran his hand through my hair, past my lips, down the column of neck, between my breast and cupping each of them. He leaned down as though he was going to kiss my lips and my eyes closed, waiting for it but he brushed past them, moving to each breast and lavishing attention on each nipple until the peaks were achingly hard. His hand continued southward, running over my belly, stroking me and moving over my hip so that he could lift me up to meet his own. He lifted his head, pausing for a moment to look into my eyes as he readied himself to enter me, and I felt my heart skip a beat. The look in his eyes took my breath away.

"Look at me, Stephanie," he groaned when I pushed my hips against his own and did the slow grind against his dick, the head just barely rubbing against my clit, gliding anxiously to press against my opening. "God, beautiful, you feel so good underneath me and I've not even fucked you yet."

"What are you waiting for?" I moaned.

He groaned as he pushed his hips forward into me. He moved all in in one long hard stroke. He paused, waiting for me to adjust and I cried out feeling completely filled to the hilt and stretched almost uncomfortably. Lester came forward, leaning more into me, his lips hot on my forehead, along my cheekbone, over my nose and then soft on my lips. He moved his hips a little bit, in more of a circle motion and I sucked his lower lips into my mouth, biting down on it as my back arched against my better judgment.

"You want me to stop?" Lester murmured. He kissed me slow, his tongue helping to soothe away some of the awkwardness, "You are so wet, Stephanie. And so tight. I'm almost afraid to move." He flexed his hips and a moan escaped my lips. He moved again, shuddering and my hips followed him. So he moved slowly, just barely moving in and out while I adjusted to take more of him. He slid his hand underneath my hips and lifted me so that the angle was just perfect and slid almost all the way out, so that the tip was just poised on the inside and slid deep again, taking my breath with him in a whoosh. He was being careful, only moving his hips in a controlled rocking motion when finally slid my hands to his thighs and sank my fingernails into him, arching upward. He took that as a cue and rocked hard into me, his lips crashing down over my own in a bruising kiss as his hips continued to move against me. I could feel my orgasm slowly building, like a stroking a fire, consuming my whole body. His mouth moved from my own and he sank his teeth into my shoulder as his hand gripped onto my hip roughly. I cried out, pulling his hips back and forth as fast as I could manage and felt my toes curl into the mattress as I started to orgasm. I pulsed against him, pulling him deep within me as his hand lifted me up one last time against him and I could feel him orgasm. He groaned my name, with me still crying out, both of us pouring all our energy into that one orgasm.

And it was fucking incredible.

Lester lifted his head and rested his forehead against my own, looking into my eyes, waiting for our breathing to slow and he kissed me long and slow.

"That was incredible." I whispered and kissed him again.

"And there's a whole lot more where that came from, Stephanie. You ain't seen nothing yet."

I grinned. _Oh__ boy_.

* * *

><p>..::The Morning After::..<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up slowly. The light from the balcony was streaming in through the blinds. I smiled a little to myself thinking back on the night and could find no regrets in my heart. He hadn't been kidding when he said it was going to be an all night affair. I was afraid that I'd never been able to move away from the bed ever again.<p>

I rolled over to kiss him. Tell him how much that meant to me and how wonderful it truly was.

But he was already gone.

_..::End::.._

* * *

><p><em>Original Posting Date: May 24, 2007<em>

_Secondary Posting Date: October 31, 2011_

A/N: Thirty days and night of literary abandon (NaNoWriMo) starts tonight at midnight. I'll see you guys in December!


	18. Christmas Prompt

Disclaimer: I don't own Plum characters. A nod of respect goes to Janet Evanovich and her imagination for creating these characters. I'm merely messing around.

* * *

><p>Challenge: TBC Holiday Round Robin<p>

My Prompt: Christmas

Rating: R (Adult)

Pairing: Ranger/Steph

A/N: Another challenge that was a part of a Round Robin. Pretty much works as a one shot here.

* * *

><p>..::Want and Need::..<p>

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>ven as a week had come and gone, Stephanie still couldn't get over the fact Joe had blatantly cheated on her. Even if it was with the skank, Terri Gilman and she knew it'd been going on for a while. A long while.

She shifted in the passenger seat next to Ranger for the hundredth time tonight. Her brain just wouldn't shut down. Over and over again she could see the scene replaying in her head. It was enough to drive any sane woman crazy, but Stephanie knew a long time ago she wasn't exactly marching to the same beat as the rest of the world.

Silence with the man in black stretched into eternity. For three hours they had sat in front of this two story brick house in a middle class section of greater Trenton. Ranger was looking for a guy by the name of Shawn Woods but he was crazier than a fox and twice as elusive. Stephanie didn't know what Ranger thought to gain by letting her sit in on the surveillance, but she was just rolling with the flow of things.

She slid her gaze across the console to the six feet of solid muscle in black sitting beside her. The same old worn out argument just didn't hold any value with her anymore. She could keep telling herself that Ranger wouldn't want the same things in life as she wanted. He wouldn't want to be saddled down with a relationship- especially a relationship with her.

Truth of the matter was, no matter how much Stephanie wanted to live in denial when it came to her relationships, one thing was painfully obvious. Denying a relationship and denying the fact you're miserable in the other doesn't make life any easier. It only makes it harder.

Ranger shifted in his seat and pulled out a pair of night vision binoculars. Stephanie could see a shadow moving around the side of the house and Ranger swore under his breath.

"Fuck."

Ranger never swore lightly and true to that, he reached underneath his seat and pulled out his Glock. He wasn't the type of person that kept a gun and no bullets in it (let's not go there right now) and he wasn't the type that carried it as an accessory.

"Stay here."

Stephanie couldn't even get out one word before Ranger was already out of the Explorer and across the street before the door closed. She grabbed the binoculars and stared in Ranger's direction.

His ass was really nice in black, she thought. The kind you could really sink your teeth into.

She watched Ranger until he disappeared into the shadows around the house. Stephanie looked at the clock on the dash. She watched for any sign that Ranger was okay. Minutes ticked by and there was still no sign.

Fuck it, she thought. She could just get out and take a look. No harm, no foul, right?

Stephanie got out of the Explorer and made her way across the street without tripping over her own two feet. The streetlight illuminated the sidewalk and in the distance, a dog barked. She stepped up onto the sidewalk and hid behind a tree leading up to the front door.

She couldn't hear anything. _Curious_ was her middle name. She couldn't help wanting to have a look around the house and maybe see if she could find something on this little rat Ranger was looking for.

Stephanie tiptoed around the side of the house where she'd watch Ranger disappear and put her back flat against the brick as she slid around to the back. There was enough moonlight that she could see as she peeked around the corner. The coast was clear.

She took one step toward and her spidey sense went off the charts. The hand on the back of her neck was her next clue she wasn't alone.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in the Explorer?"

There wasn't anger in his voice, a little disbelief which was hard to believe considering he'd known her long enough to know better than that.

Stephanie turned toward Ranger and tried to smile it off. "I got worried and thought you might need help."

His gaze fell to her waist and the corners of his lips twitched. "You're not carrying a gun."

Stephanie checked her lower back and sure enough, her gun wasn't there. She thought about it for a second and remembered she put it in the glove box in the Explorer when she got in. She shrugged her shoulder, "I figured I could give you moral support."

He wanted to laugh. She knew it by the way he was looking at her. But there was another edge of tension in the air between them and it wasn't the type of tension that was good for laughing. Ranger kept his arms loose at his sides, which told Stephanie she hadn't been off base when she thought he might need some help.

"Who did you see? Did you see Shawn Woods?"

"No," another voice said, sultry and soft, "he saw me."

Oh hell! Stephanie wanted to smack herself in the forehead and cuss her misfortune. It wasn't enough she had to deal with Terri Gilman. Oh no. The Christmas season wasn't that kind to her. Now Jeanne Ellen Burrows was sniffing around in Trenton.

"You look surprised to see me, Steph. Gotten used to no competition?" Jeanne Ellen Burrows stepped out of the shadows with her pale blonde hair and goddess like body and Stephanie felt like sinking into the nearest pothole and dying.

"Cut it out, Jeanne Ellen."

Jeanne Ellen flicked him a look, bemused. "Spoil sport."

"So this little reunion is fun," Stephanie said as she put a hand on her hip. Jealousy flared with her temper, "But don't we have someone to find?"

"Isn't this cute?" Jeanne Ellen said with a smirk. "Batman and Robin. That's a new routine for you Ranger. When you get done showing Robin here the ropes, why don't you look me up later so we can get some real work done."

"Alright, that's it!" Stephanie said, walking away. "Ranger, when you finish up with Ms. Bimbo of the Month, I'll be waiting in the Explorer." Stephanie didn't look over her shoulder as she flipped Jeanne Ellen the bird. "As always Jeanne Ellen it's been a real pleasure."

Jeanne Ellen's laughter followed Stephanie as she marched around the side of the house and across the street to the Explorer. If she had balls, she'd leave Ranger to hitch a ride with Jeanne Ellen. But she valued her life, as shitty as it was at the moment.

Stephanie slipped into the passenger seat and flipped her coat hood up over her head and hid her eyes enough that she could see the road and see the clock. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Damn Ranger! God damn him! She hated this burning feeling of jealousy. She had no reason to be jealous. No reason at all. Still, she couldn't help thinking that Ranger should be hers and not Jeanne Ellen's or any other woman, for that matter.

It was a curious feeling and it churned in her gut like a bad omen.

She watched him cross the street with cat-like grace. He blended in with the night and slipped into the Explorer without a sound. Stephanie slumped in the passenger seat and pulled her hood further down. She didn't want to speak to him and didn't want to make eye contact. He seemed to sense this too. Ranger cut a U-turn in the middle of the street and headed back to her apartment.

Traffic was light and considering the time of night, not unexpected. It took a little under an hour to pull into her parking lot and by that time, Stephanie was seething on the inside.

The silence. The guilt. The feeling of insecurity. It was eating her up. What the fuck was "the ball is in your court" supposed to mean anyway?

As soon as the wheels stopped moving, Stephanie was on the move. She hopped out of the Explorer and waved Ranger off.

"I don't need you to come up. I'm sure you and Jeanne Ellen have a lot of catching up to do."

She slammed the SUV door behind her and walked in front of the Explorer. She wanted to not look, to have the strength to walk away. Everything in her body screamed to run as fast as she could to her apartment before she did something really stupid like tell Ranger just how she felt.

Stephanie couldn't let it go though. She wanted one more look before he took off to Jeanne Ellen. The driver's side headlight was blinding as she brought her head up and looked through the windshield. His face was a perfect mask of emotion- which meant nothing showed. His eyes were dark and followed her with an intensity that shivered down her spine.

Stephanie tore her gaze away from him and slipped into her apartment building. She took the stairs two at a time, running off pure adrenaline, and jammed her key into the lock. It came open on the first try and she slammed the door behind her. The tenants of her building wouldn't be disturbed. It was late enough that all hearing aids were on nightstands next to their false teeth in glasses of Efferdent.

Stephanie leaned against the front door, forehead against the cold wood and she beat her fist against the door panel.

"Fuck," she whispered. She thought about Ranger pulling out of her parking lot and driving down Hamilton towards the Tollway. Right into Jeanne Ellen's perfectly toned arms. Stephanie could hear Jeanne Ellen's cackling and see the smirk that spread across her lips. It made Stephanie want to pull her hair out in a jealous rage.

She made a strangled sound in the back of her throat and pushed away from the door. What she needed right now was a hot shower and to go to bed and stop thinking about Ranger and Jeanne Ellen.

Stephanie went to the fridge and grabbed a handful of grapes for Rex. She dropped them in his cage. His little furry butt wiggled from his soup can but he didn't come out to greet her.

"Ungrateful hamster," Stephanie said as she moved into her bedroom and started stripping out of her clothes.

Her coat slipped to the floor and next she kicked off her boots. She yanked her sweater over her head and shimmied out of her jeans. The floor was cold as she went into her small bathroom and turned the shower all the way on hot. Steam filled the air pretty quick and Stephanie stripped the rest of the way and stepped into the shower. The water was warm and inviting and she stood underneath the showerhead for eternity trying to clear out her mind of all thoughts. It wasn't easy.

By the time she stepped out of the shower, she was pruney and exhausted and her mind was still running a mile a minute, which was good considering Stephanie didn't think she could run a mile to save herself. She toweled her curls dry and rubbed some lotion on her arms and legs. She slipped into the last pair of clean panties- black lace, God, that made her feel pathetic and lonely- and an old faded flannel nightshirt was her next fashion accessory and she climbed into bed.

Sleep eluded her. She tossed and turned and beat her pillow several times. The covers got twisted between her legs. They were scratchy and hot and then she was cold. Her hair plastered to her face and she swiped at it time and time again. The minutes ticked off so slow in the dark of night.

The ball was in her court. Her court- did that mean that it was all up to her now? Stephanie assumed that was what it meant, but nothing ever meant what it was supposed to with Ranger. Shit with him was fucking complicated, no matter if it was him muddying the waters or it was her. And right now all she really wanted to do was find Jeanne Ellen and snatch her white blonde hair from the top of her smug head and pitch her over the pier into the Delaware where hopefully she'd freeze and die.

"C'mon, sleep," Stephanie thought desperately, "I just need this night to be over with."

At first she thought she was dreaming. The noise was quiet enough that if she'd been asleep, she never would've heard it. Metal to metal contact. In her dream, Stephanie got up from her bed, feet padding silently against the cold floor. It was the sleep that made her yawn and stretch her arms high over her head and sleep that made her go to the door and unlock it.

She opened the door and leaned against it. Her eyes were half-closed and she mumbled, "What do you want?"

Joe leaned against the hallway wall directly across from her door. "Were you expecting someone else?"

Stephanie made a rude sound in the back of her throat and slammed the door in his face. "Go to hell, Joe Morelli! I don't need you!"

Steph heard the door open behind her and she resisted the urge to throw something in his direction. For now.

"Look, I didn't mean that," Joe said as he closed the door behind him and followed Steph to the breakfast bar. They stood on opposite sides; Steph went to the fridge for a bottle of water.

"I'd offer you one but I didn't invite you in."

Joe snorted, "Don't be like that. I came here to apologize."

"Joe, it's fucking 2 am. Call like a normal human being in the morning so I can slam the receiver down on you and your scummy apology."

"You're such a bitch at 2 am."

Steph made a face at Morelli and flipped him an Italian hand gesture that didn't mean thank you. "You kiss your mother with that nasty Terri STD mouth?"

"At least she uses hers."

She tossed her water bottle at him, water flew everywhere. "Get the fuck out! Get out of my fucking kitchen. Get out of my fucking life. Now! Right now!"

Morelli batted the water bottle away and came around the corner of the bar. "Listen, I didn't mean that. Calm down."

"You're scum, Morelli! Fucking scum!" Steph grabbed a coffee mug and threw it at his head. "Get the fuck out of here before I do something I'll regret!"

Joe laughed and reached for Steph and she lunged for her cookie jar.

Joe's demeanor switched drastically and he let her go as if she were a hot potato. "Oh fuck!"

"That's right!" Steph knocked her cookie jar over and a business card and her .38 Police Special spilled out onto the counter. "It's got fucking bullets in it and it's ready to fire."

"You're fucking crazy!"

"You're about to see fucking crazy!" She grabbed it and pushed Morelli towards the front door. "Don't you dare come back here, Joe Morelli!"

Joe practically ran out the door and down the hall as he called her every dirty name in the book. Steph sat the gun down on the counter and slammed the door behind him. "Good fucking riddance."

She threw all the locks and shuffled back towards the bedroom. She muttered to herself and ran a hand threw her curls to push them out of her eyes. She flopped back down into her bed and snuggled underneath the covers. Her heart was beating double time and she could hear Joe in the back of her head.

Fucking men. Steph couldn't remember why she even bothered. Why she even tried. Why the hell had she thought it was good to get the two men in her life Christmas presents? She could've saved herself all the trouble, saved the money and bought herself a one way ticket to Fiji. She heard it was really nice this time of year.

She rolled over and pulled the extra pillow over her head. She closed her eyes and lulled herself to sleep. At least she was almost asleep when she heard footsteps at her door.

She groaned. Fucking Morelli couldn't take a hint if she cold-cocked him upside the head with the butt of her gun.

Steph rolled out of bed madder than she was before and just as she reached the kitchen, she slid to a stop.

This wasn't Joe Morelli.

He stood in the shadows and dressed in all black. Her heart skipped a beat and even though she was still pissed, just seeing him there meant he wasn't with Jeanne Ellen.

"Jeanne Ellen already kicked you out?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Sarcasm doesn't suit you well at 3 am."

"I'm well aware of what time it is," she said, leaning against the bedroom doorframe. "You aren't my first guest tonight. I _am_ hoping you are the last so I can finally get some fucking sleep."

He went still and she watched as his jaw tightened. "Someone was here?"

"Yeah," Steph said, turning away from Ranger and walked into her bedroom. "Morelli."

She heard him walk towards her room, his footfall heavier in the silence of her apartment.

"You might as well go, Ranger. I'm not in the mood to put up with your bullshit, too."

She could hear the amusement in his voice even though her back was to him. "Sounds like it wasn't a make up session."

"Far from it," Steph muttered. She watched him look over his shoulder towards the kitchen where the water bottle was on the floor and water dripped from the counter. The cookie jar top had fallen on the floorboards and busted and the gun was still out.

"Steph," Ranger said as he paused at the door. He stared at her with the intensity of a thousand burning suns and Steph could feel it to the depths of her core. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Oh Jesus, no." She leaned over the bed and straightened up the blankets and put the pillows she'd pitched off the bed in frustration back against in the headboard. "He's scum but he ran out of here with his tail tucked between his legs."

"Good."

Steph glanced behind her and gave Ranger a half-smile. "You still haven't explain why you're here and not with the ice princess, Jeanne Ellen." She turned and tucked a wayward curl behind her ear before crossing her arms over her chest. "Did she give you frostbite?"

"Jealous?"

Steph narrowed her eyes and snorted, "You wish."

Ranger took a step into her and Steph realized immediately she needed to move away from him. His nearness would affect her ability to think straight. As she took a step to sidestep him, her foot tangled in her coat on the floor and she stumbled backwards. Ranger reached out to steady her and his fingers brushed against her breasts. Her nipples reacted almost instantaneously, standing out in hard peaks, searching for more attention. His hands remained wrapped around her upper arms and his thumbs rubbed circles on her soft skin even as she tried to pull away from him.

He was so distracting, she'd already forgotten what she was going to say to him. She inhaled and her eyes rolled back in her head. Oh hell, she was in trouble now.

She had to think. Jealous. That's right. He thought she was jealous of Jeanne Ellen and she was. Every time she thought about Jeanne Ellen wrapping herself around Ranger she wanted to murder someone.

"I'm not jealous." Steph stared straight head at Ranger's chest, slowly counting back mentally from twenty so she could get control over her hormones. "We're both adults. You can fuck whoever you want."

She wanted to bring her hands up and run them over all those hard muscles and feel his heart beat underneath her hand. He was standing so close. He was so warm and inviting and his leg was inserted between hers and she was only wearing an old flannel nightgown. It would be so easy to just pull the nightgown over her head and give in to everything she'd always wanted and had been afraid to have.

"Ranger," she whispered and strained painfully to get the words to leave her lips. "You have to go."

His thumbs continued to rub circles on her arms and one hand slid up her arm and cupped the back of her head, tilting her head up to him. "Babe."

His dark hair fell over his eyes giving him more of a mischievous glint. He smelled like heaven, worn leather and Bulgari. Steph had a hard time keeping her eyes open every time she breathed in.

"Hm?"

He massaged her neck. Her knees felt like warm butter and her blood boiled in a wonderfully hot way reserved for when they were moving together as one. And she could remember everything about that night just like it was yesterday and not three years ago.

He leaned into her and his lips came to her ear. His voice was husky as he murmured, "What if I don't want to go?"

Steph's lips formed a perfectly rounded "O" and before she could react, Ranger brought his lips down onto hers. His tongue swept into her mouth and cut off all reason and thought. Stephanie curled her fingers into the front of his t-shirt and moaned against his mouth. She pressed herself hard against him, felt his knee ride up between her legs and he pushed her back onto the bed.

She gasped as her back touched the bed and Ranger lifted his head enough to look into her eyes.

"Tell me this is what you want, Steph." He dipped back to her lips and with feather light strokes, his lips caressed hers, tongue stroking out and flicked her bottom lip. His voice was soft as he kissed along her jawline to the outer shell of her ear, "I'm where I want to be." His breath was hot and shivered down her spine. "Right here."

Oh God, she wanted this. She wanted this like she wanted the air she breathed.

"The ball is in my court," Steph whispered to him and she turned her face into Ranger's. "That is what you meant. You wanted me to make the choice for you."

One corner of his lips curled upward and the crinkle at the corners of his eyes made her melt. "I wanted you to make the choice for yourself and no one else. But my patience only stretches so far."

Stephanie wanted to laugh but instead she brushed some of his hair away from his eyes and kissed him lightly, "It's been a week."

"It's been three years. Almost four, Babe."

"I didn't know we were keeping score." Steph couldn't help feeling a little aggravated with him. Right now, he was ruining the mood for sex and that annoyed the hell out of her.

Ranger seemed to sense that and rolled over. He was a tightly coiled spring, his eyes closed, his breathing even. Steph sat up in the bed and looked out the window. Even with the curtains covering the glass, she could see the shadow of snowflakes falling.

Snow and Christmas time and no sex. Life was shitty in the 'Burg.

She got out of bed and pushed her nightgown back down, smoothing it out nervously. She watched Ranger out of the corner of her eye and his eyes were on her naked legs and the way her flannel nightgown cut up high on her thighs. She could tell because ever inch of her turned hot under his gaze.

"Did you just come here for sex?"

Ranger sat up and gave her a look. His was jaw tightened until Steph thought it might break. "I'm not going to fucking answer that."

_Which __answered __her__ question_. How could she be so stupid? Steph narrowed her eyes and took a step towards him. "Were you just waiting until I would be asleep and sneak in here thinking I was going to just give it up to you because you think I'm jealous?"

She pushed one of her legs between his and put her hands on his shoulders. She flipped her hair over her shoulders and ran her fingers through his and pulled it until he looked up at her. "Do you want me to whisper to you all the times I thought of you while I was in the shower? Or how I thought about that night so many times it was like it never ended?"

Whispering to him in the darkness of her bedroom was turning her on more than she'd like to admit. Every nerve responded to even the slightest movement from Ranger. She found herself breathless even though he hadn't touched her. It was the heat of his eyes, staring at her, mesmerizing her, seducing her. She wanted more than this. Wanted more than just him running back to her when he felt the need to walk the fine line of their relationship to toy with her.

Steph licked her lips and her pulse notched up, fluttering like butterfly wings at the thought of putting her lips on his, dragging them down his chest and taking her hands and undoing his belt. Thoughts of him putting his hands on her had her hot and wet and ready to moan his name. But when she looked into his eyes, there was no raw need radiating from him. His body was hard against hers, his eyes blacker than sin as they looked at her, but he didn't show her anything she hadn't seen before. He was holding back.

Maybe she should too.

Steph leaned into him and breathed into his ear, "Or maybe about how I felt tonight when you dropped me off here to run back to Jeanne Ellen just because she crooked her finger in your direction?"

They stared at each other and Steph's heart pounded hard against her rib cage. Frustrated with her reaction to him, Stephanie pushed him down onto the bed and moved away. It didn't take him long to react and she slipped from his grasp and went to the front door. Ranger was close behind her, nearly on her heels.

She opened the door and gestured from him to the door. "Get out. Jeanne Ellen isn't the only one who can turn you down, Ranger. I can too."

Ranger stared her down and any other time, this would've made her crawl out of her own skin, but tonight, she'd had just about enough of the men in her life. She squared her shoulders and brought her chin up as an act of defiance. An eternity of silence stretched between them, neither willing to look away and let the other win for the night. Steph pushed the door open further and crossed her arms over her chest.

Ranger looked her over once more and when he moved, Steph jumped, startled by the suddenness of it. He moved so quickly that she couldn't get out of the way fast enough. He had his hand on the door and closed it before she could stop him and flipped all the locks in place.

"What are you doing?"

He wrapped an arm around her waist and hauled her against the door. The wood was hard against her back and Ranger was even harder and unyielding and plastered against the length of her. "I'm saving you from yourself."

He brought his lips down on hers and it wasn't soft and loving. It was brutal and punishing and it was… ecstasy. She fought against him and tried to peel her lips from his. His teeth sank into her bottom lip and Steph cried out against his mouth. He dragged his hand along her upper thigh and underneath the hem of her nightgown. Her breath caught in her lungs and Ranger dragged his mouth along her jaw. "If I move my fingers two more inches to the right am I going to find you soaking wet and ready for me?" He flicked his tongue over her earlobe and whispered, "…Stephanie."

Her lips parted and her head fell back against the door. It was an internal struggle of whether to push closer to his fingers or push him away. And with the way her fingers were curled into the front of his t-shirt, she couldn't find the strength to let go.

His fingers hooked her panties and pulled them down. It only took a flick of his fingers for them to fall to the floor and he pressed a knee between her legs to spread them further apart. His lips caressed the soft skin of her neck, down to the hollow of her collarbone and he leaned away just far enough to jerk her nightgown slightly to one side. Stephanie felt it give way and faintly heard the skittered of buttons dancing along the floorboards.

She could feel Ranger's eyes raking her from her toes to the tip of her head. She warmed all over and his knuckles brushed over her taut nipples. Steph tried to bite back a moan but her back arched towards his knuckles was enough to signal to him her body wasn't confused about what she wanted. He took her hand and used it to cup his hard length.

"God, Stephanie." Ranger groaned and Steph scraped her fingernails along his pants. He took her lips under his own and Steph continued to caress him. She pressed against him and hooked one of her legs around his. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and took control of the kiss, showing him just how much she wanted him and only him.

He tore his mouth from hers. "Tell me Steph. Tell me what you want."

"You," she said, breathlessly. She cupped him hard in her hand and kissed him on the lips, tongue flicking over his lower one, sucking it into her mouth. "God, I want you."

He picked her up and Steph wrapped her legs around his waist as he steered them in the direction of her bedroom. The bed was soft underneath her back as he laid her down with her legs hanging off the edge of the bed. She watched him under lowered lashes as he kicked off his boots and undid his belt. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. He reached down for her and pulled Steph to her feet only for him to push the edges of her nightgown down her shoulders and let the material fall to the floor. He pressed his lips to her shoulder and let his hands run down her arms and interlaced their fingers.

Ranger brought her fingers up and sucked one of them into his mouth. His tongue twirled around the digit, drawing it further into his mouth. She swayed a little, gasped as his teeth grazed the tip and she reached for the closest thing to her- the button of his pants and she popped them open. Her nipples brushed his chest as she leaned in a little further to concentrate on ridding him of his pants.

Steph shoved her hand inside of his pants; fingertips grazed his hip bone and dipped lower, using the tip of her fingernail along the underside of his cock. She licked her lips, wanting to taste him, to feel that velvety softness inside of her mouth. She removed her hand from his boxers and Ranger pulled her finger from his mouth, laid his lips to her palm and Steph started to kneel down.

Ranger was a step ahead of her and pushed her back until her knees hit the edge of the bed and she dropped. He didn't leave her long, leaning over her with a hand on her shoulder to push her back down into the bed and their hips touched. He rocked into her, pants still intact and the roughness of his zipper on her swollen clit caused her to cry out.

Ranger's hand dipped between them and his fingers parted her, sliding through her slit and applied pressure to her clit. He encircled her, moving slow and she could feel the pressure build deep inside her. He kissed her deep, stroking her tongue, moving in the same unhurried motion as he kept his fingers and Steph fisted her hands in his hair. He slipped his finger from her clit and pushed two fingers inside of her, letting his thumb replace his finger at her clit. Her orgasm came hard and fast. She moaned his name over and over again as she rode the waves into a blissed out heaven.

Steph was vaguely aware of fisting her hands into the waistband of his pants and shoving them down and Ranger kicked them the rest of the way off. He braced himself on either side of her and his hard length touched the inside of her thigh. She sighed a little and tensed in anticipation of him sliding into her. And when he slipped inside of her, it was nothing like she remembered and everything fantasies were made of. He stretched her and filled her and slid so deep inside of her, Stephanie couldn't remember what it was like without him.

He held himself perfectly still once he was buried deep inside of her, and rocked against her cervix. He kissed her slowly, and Steph moved her hips against him wanting to feel him move in and out of her. But he held his patience, biting her lip when she rocked her hips harder against his and soothed it with his tongue when she cried out from the heat building between them.

He cupped her hip, and his thumb traced circle on her hip bone as he brought her hips up and more flush to his own. He slid out of her and slid back home and both of them groaned at the sensation. He did it again and Steph nearly crawled of her skin, wanting to get closer to him than was physically possible. She brought her hands down to his hips and dug her fingernails in as she tried to move him deeper, but he used his hand on her hip to push her down into the bed.

Steph hooked her leg around his hips and rode him as he slid out of her. He continued to keep his pace, each time she got close to orgasm, he slowed almost to a stop, rocking their hips together in circles and kissing her as if she were his air.

Ranger slid deep inside of her and Steph could feel it, the teasing edge of orgasm as her inner muscles pulsed around him. Every inch of her body was tight in response.

"Please," she begged against his lips, "please Carlos."

Ranger groaned against her lips and he swelled inside of her. His hips moved quicker, making both of them frantic, and Steph succumbed first. Every muscle, every nerve ending tensed and then exploded. His hand gripped her hip almost painfully as he followed after her, pushing deep inside of her and holding himself there.

Their breathing was the only sound, and Stephanie couldn't bring herself to move. She was deliciously warm all over and tingling from head to toe. Ranger shifted against her and she pressed her lips to his chest.

"Let me move so I don't hurt you."

Stephanie smiled against his chest, a completely goofy, blissful smile and Ranger pressed his lips to her forehead and shifted so all of his weight was on his arms.

Ranger brushed a few curls from her face and in the darkness, she could tell that the hard edge that had been there earlier was gone and a softer version of Ranger stared down at her. In her life, these were the moments she liked to remember the most. When the veneer of Ranger was off and he was just a man- a man she loved and trusted.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Babe."

Steph flashed him a half-smile and shrugged it off. "I'd rather you didn't bring it up." _Especially __while__ you__'__re__ still __hard__ inside __of __me._

Now that her sight was adjusting, the soft glow of dawn and streetlights came through the blinds and shined down on Ranger's head. The glow gave Ranger the look of a dark angel and the look in his eyes was pure sin.

"This is the only time I can get you to listen." He leaned down to his elbows and his hands came to her cheeks. He stroked her cheekbones with his thumbs. "Just listen to me, Stephanie."

"I'm listening," she said almost impatiently.

Ranger laughed and he moved his hips into hers. Steph gasped and the smile on Ranger's face grew.

"Do you like that?"

Steph licked her lips and her eyes closed. He moved his hips slower and Steph fisted her hands into the blankets.

"Answer one question, babe and I'll give you what you want."

Damnit, she thought. At this point, she'd give away all National secrets if she knew them to get a little bit more of what he was willing to give.

His hand came up to palm her breast, and his thumb brushed over her nipple. It tightened instantly in response, swelling and reaching out for more contact. He breathed on it and another wave of wetness flooded between her legs and coated him. He flushed his hips completely against hers and Steph almost blacked out. She moaned a little. Maybe a lot. She wasn't sure.

"Babe?"

"Hm," she managed to say. Her brain wasn't connected to her body anymore. She was floating somewhere between heaven and hell, and it would be closer to the heaven side if Ranger would move his hips just a little bit more to the left.

"Spend Christmas with me."

She rolled her hip against his and Ranger groaned. His fingers dug into her hip bone to keep her still. "Yes or no, Stephanie?"

"You're blackmail-" Steph moaned as he brought his hand between their bodies and brushed his thumb against her in short strokes that exploded sparks behind her eyelids. "Oh God! Please!"

He ground his hips against her. His lips grazing the outer shell of her ear. "Give me what I want and I'll give you what you need."

Steph slid her fingers into his hair and brought his lips to her own. It was impossible to think but she managed to whisper, "Yes."

_..::End::.._

* * *

><p><em>Original Posting Date: November 17, 2008<em>

_Secondary Posting Date: November 15, 2011_

A/N: Thirty days and night of literary abandon- and I'm still going strong! I'm a little ahead of the projected word count so I thought I might take a break and post. Thank you for being patient with me while I write for NaNo.


	19. No Prompt: Original Vs Borrowed

Disclaimer: I don't own Plum characters. A nod of respect goes to Janet Evanovich and her imagination for creating these characters.

* * *

><p>.<p>

No Spoilers

.

No Prompt

.

Pairing: Babe

.

Universe: Canon. (But OOC.)

..::Difference Between::..

.

.

I'd been tossing and turning for the past three hours; the Indian summer breeze doing nothing to cool the heat running through my veins. I rolled to my stomach, looking for a cool spot on the bed. I scissor kicked my legs through the covers, searching for that last little patch of heaven and when I didn't find it, I punched my pillow and groaned.

Nothing I did was making this any better. I couldn't get him out of my mind.

I was going to get him back for doing this to me. I really was. Being sexually frustrated wasn't high up on my fun list. And it wasn't my idea to drink that bottle of wine at a dinner that was supposed to only be business tonight.

_Business, my ass._

If only my shower massager wasn't broken.

_But of course that was his fault too. _

Asshole.

I closed my eyes again and practiced the deep breathing techniques I'd learned in that free yoga class I'd taken on a whelm. Something about harnessing my free spirit and focusing my chi. A lot of hooey if you asked me, but it seemed to work. A few deep breaths and my heart rate steadied out and sleep called out to me.

The moonlight was always brighter in my dreams. The stars always shining, twinkling like fresh fallen snow. I was in my bed, looking out the window as I always was. The curtains fluttered in the breeze, bringing in that crisp autumn scent. Even in the moonlight, a shadow fell over me, looming. A giant standing next to my bed controlling my mind, making my body do unthinkable things. Things that I wish I had a partner for.

My hand slid up my abdomen, slipping underneath the hem, moving upward to cup my breast. My fingernail brushed my nipple and it puckered painfully. I was burning up, my little cami tank and boy shorts suction cupped on my body; my nipples were as hard as diamonds being scratched by the cotton material that felt like sandpaper, as my body moved on it's own accord. I bit my lower lip as I brushed my hand away from my breast and moved south, tracing my hip bone and slipping underneath the soft micro-fiber of my boy shorts. I was wet just thinking about him, imagining his hands replacing my own. I pushed them off, kicking them away from my feet to the edge of the bed. I could feel him on me even though he wasn't touching me yet. His presence filled the room, the dark spice scent swirling around me, filling me, reminding me that he was in control. _No__ matter__ what._

There was just the barest brush of skin on skin; the rough pad of a finger tracing along the inside of my hand, sending shock waves straight to my core. I moaned, begging for him to touch me all over and he pulled his fingers away for the briefest of moments. The bed dipped with his weight, his hands sliding into my hair and fisting it, pulling me roughly into him. He took my lips under his own, biting my lower one and sucking on it. He slid his leg between mine keeping the sheet between us, trapping me so that I couldn't move away even if I wanted to. I bit back a moan and my hips undulated on their own volition. He pushed the sheet off me and yanked off the cami. I opened my eyes, eyelids flickering over and over again; trying to focus, but his face was well hidden in the shadow of the room. I could feel his lips on me, his hands roaming over my hips, lifting me, rolling with me. He pushed me harder, faster, ignored my pleas for more, giving me only what he was willing to part with. He was hard, filling me, making me cry out. But not his name. _Never __his__ name._

His hips pushed into me and another wave of ecstasy flowed over me. I exploded into a million little star bursts and cried out, my fingers digging into the hard muscle of his back until I thought I would dig my way to bone.

Finally, the ecstasy faded to a pulsing afterthought. The cool air sustained me, stroking my skin like a million tiny flower petals. I lay in the bed, his body braced above me, his lips near my ear. His breath fanned across my neck, each time he took a breath, his chest crushed into my own.

I arched into him, my body beginning to burn for him again. He responded by sinking his teeth into the soft skin at my collarbone, not breaking skin but enough to make me cry out. He was so hard, moving within me like a slow rolling wave. And the more I arched into him, the hotter I became my body winding up like a toy ready to let loose. The more I climaxed, the harder he rode me. He was never sated, all night, every night. His body coming into mine. He made me feel like I belonged in his arms. My body would sing for him as his fingers stroked me; as his lips would claim me. Even as his hips were pushing into mine, I would cry out for more. I cried out for his touch. I never wanted his hands to leave me. I cried out for his lips. I ached for his lips touching my own, moving along my jaw line, his breath along my neck before his teeth grazed the soft skin. I begged for more. I lived for it in these dark moments of night. I dreaded when the night would end and he would leave me.

Every night he came to me, giving me everything I'd ever wanted and taking everything. When the night was over, he'd leave me and I'd woke up every day a little more frustrated than I went to bed as. The night always ended the same. Him finally sating himself, spilling into me deep, so deep as I spasmed around him. He would whisper words to me I couldn't understand, so soft, so full of devotion. My eyes would close, as his whispered words caressed my skin, his lips worshiping every inch of me as though he was memorizing me for the day to come. His lips would touch mine, gentle and then seeking, his tongue dancing along my own, coaxing me and then gentling out again. As he would leave me, my eyelids fluttered as his thumb caressed my cheek. His lips would brush my own again and he would be gone.

His lips touched my own, his fingers weaving through my hair as he brought my lips up to his. His tongue touched mine and the heat spread throughout my body. He could feel it, because I felt him smile against me.

My eyes searched his. His eyes were black; the moonlight seemed to be dancing in them.

"Don't go," I whispered, my eyes were heavy and my body ready for sleep. His fingers fell upon my lips, his thumb soft on my lower one. He kissed me again and before I could speak, he disappeared.

I woke up to sunlight through my window. The birds were chirping happily, the smell of fall all around me. I rolled over in my bed, finding a cold spot. I snuggled in, breathing in the smell of cold sheets laced with a dark spice scent. I laid there forever, listening to the birds chirp, listening to the wind chimes hum. And then my cell phone buzzed.

I reached for it. My cell phone was set on vibrate and it was vibrating all over the place, dancing out of my reach until I fell out of the bed reaching for it. I hit the hardwood floor hard, busting my elbow and swearing six ways from Sunday. I flipped open the cell phone with a solid round of "fuck, fuck, fuck" coming out of my mouth.

"What."

"Why are you still in bed?" I could hear the annoyance in his voice. Like he'd never overslept in his life. Wait, he probably hadn't, hence why he was an asshole. He got no pleasure in life other than pissing me off.

"I'm busy masturbating and you're interrupting me. You got a problem with that?"

I heard him snort and I cleared my throat. What I was doing was better than masturbating. I was busy reliving my night. Over and over again.

"You wouldn't have to do that if you would just say the magic word."

"I'm not going to scream out your name like some low-budget porn movie. You can just forget that."

"You know that's not what I mean."

I moved back up to the bed and pulled the blanket up to my nose. It smelled like him. God, I couldn't wait until tonight. "But I sure as hell know that you're not willing to give me what I want. Why should I settle when I could hold out a few weeks more and get what I truly want?"

"Because you want it bad."

I dropped the blanket and frowned, "I must not want it bad enough. Maybe you've lost your touch."

He laughed; his deep voice rich like dark chocolate. "Babe, I've not lost my touch. You're just in denial."

It was my turn to snort, "You are so full of yourself. It's almost ridiculous the amount of confidence you have in your game."

"You're not a game to me."

"Sex is a game to you. You fuck, you orgasm and you leave. What about that to you isn't a game?"

"I never said that sex wasn't a game. I said you weren't a game."

"Same difference." I was starting to get annoyed. Really annoyed. "We fuck. That's what we do. Granted, you're good at it, but it's still a game we play."

"When I fuck you, it's not a game to me. Does it feel like it when I'm moving inside you?"

There was a knock on the door and I almost groaned. I was naked, my cami I'd been wearing the night before was on the floor with the straps ripped off and my underwear was no where to be found.

"Look this conversation isn't going anywhere. I'll be in to pick up my case load later." And before he could argue I flipped the phone closed. I threw on my robe as the knock came again and prayed it wasn't my grandmother.

Or my sister.

I threw open the door and instantly wished I would've check the peephole.

Fuck.

"What are you doing here?"

He was grinning, and it wasn't reaching his eyes. His cell phone was still out in his hand and his body language was tight. He was in all black, as usual, and looking like sin incarnate. I undressed him with my eyes. It was hard not too, with that hard body, thick muscled shoulders and back and eight pack abs. He was twice my size, always looking down at me glaring. But his eyes held something else today. _Uncontrollable __lust._ For a second my heart stopped out of fear of the unknown and then the tide of need rolled over me and I found myself wanting him as much as I wanted to shove him out the door and slam it in his face.

He raised an eyebrow at me watching him so intently. He pulled his shirt over his head, his black cargos were riding low on his hips and I licked my lips involuntarily. He grinned as he pushed his way through the doorway and stalked me until my back was flat against the wall. His hips went flush against my own, his body hot and hard. He pushed a knee between my legs and I had a flash back to the night before.

His mouth was hot on my neck, his lips on my ear, "This is what you wanted, isn't it. You wanted me to fuck you. To let you ride me until you're satisfied and then keep going until you beg for mercy."

His hand pushed into my robe and he cupped my breast. My body was instantly lit on fire. I leaned my head back against the wall and arched into his hand.

"But there won't be any mercy to be found. There would be nothing but orgasm after orgasm after orgasm." His hand dipped lower, cupping between my legs, his finger sliding deep into wetness. "You're so wet." His lips slid along my jaw line as I heard a zipper slide down, "And you're so tight." He pushed hard into me and I cried out. The robe fell from my arms and stayed trapped between my back the wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I put my lips to his collarbone and flicked my tongue out, tasting him, breathing him in deep. And all movement paused.

Dark spice; the smell that had been tempting me the past month in my dreams.

I moaned and brought my head up, but he moved in that moment and pushed deep into me. I lost all train of thought as he stretched me, filling me, showing me I was still sore from last night. His hips moved and I moved with him. His hand was cupping my ass, moving me with a rhythm that stole my breath away.

"Why?" I whispered, gasping as he went in deep, and stayed. He ground his hips into mine and I leaned back against the wall, lifting my hips against his in an effort to get some relief.

His teeth grazed my collarbone and his fingers dug into the soft skin of my cheeks. I shifted again and his fingers curled almost painfully into me.

"Tell me what I want to hear," he said. His voice was rough and his unshaven cheek scratched along my neck.

"No," I said, moaning. "Tell me why."

"No." He moved me until he was just teasing me with his tip, touching my clit and circling with precision. I fisted my hands in his hair and pulled hard.

"Stop teasing me and fuck me."

He slammed into me and I screamed. He found my mouth and shoved his tongue hard into me, fucking me with all he had. I came once, crying out. He kept moving, harder, faster, and I came again. I was mindless, moaning nonsense over and over again and I felt him swell within me and I came again, crying out his name. He slammed into me one last time and came, riding wave over wave with me until I couldn't possible move an inch.

I finally lifted my head from his shoulder and the look in his eyes said it all.

"Why have you been sneaking in my house like a thief in the night for the past month?"

"Because it was better that way."

I pulled his hair again and he leaned forward to bite my lower lip.

"Maybe for you." I rolled my hips and he instantly was hard again. He leaned into me, pressing me flat into the wall and kissed me slowly. His tongue stroked mine, making my body sing for him once again.

"From where I was, it was for you too." He rolled his hips, stealing my breath away and lifted me up, letting my feet touch the ground and the robe fell to the floor. I had no qualms standing there buck naked in front of him. It's not like he hadn't seen it before.

"So why not tell me?" He stepped away from me and zipped up his pants. I slipped my hand into the back of his cargos and tried to yank him back into the room. "Hey. I'm fucking talking to you. You sneak in here every night and fuck me senseless and you don't think I deserve an explanation?"

He turned, trapping my hand in the back of his pants and pulled me into him. "Because we both wanted something neither of us were willing to give. Just leave it at that. Enjoy it for what it was."

I pushed him. Hard. And instead of moving away, I met a brick wall of unforgiving muscle. "You know I can't now. I've been getting off with you without even knowing it. We work together every day. You asshole!"

"Why are you fighting me on this?" He leaned down until we were eye to eye. "Why can't you just leave it to what it was?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Because you took advantage of me."

"Because I knew it was what you wanted? I don't buy it. Try again."

"Because you're an asshole and you know it."

A muscle in his cheek twitched. "You're treading on thin ice, babe. Spit it out."

"Because you knew I wanted you and that pisses me off."

"Ding. Ding. Ding." He put his index finger under my chin and held me in place. His eyes searched mine. "Did you never think, even once, that I wanted you just as much as you wanted me?"

"Why would you? You never really showed much interest in getting in my pants in a more permanent fashion and you knew I just didn't want to fuck you on the fly. I can't trust myself that way. You know that." I lowered my voice, "I feel like you used me to get what you wanted."

"Sometimes in life we can't have what we want. No matter what we're willing to do to get it."

"So that's it? That's all you have to say for yourself?" I pushed him. Hard. "You fucking prick. All this time. All this fucking time you knew I loved you and you pushed me away."

He grabbed a hold of my arms, but I wasn't having any of it. I yanked my arms away from him, stalking him like a tigress hunting her prey. "For years, I've done nothing but walk in circles around my life. I've been confused, looking for any sign from you to know that you at least somewhat cared for me, but all I get is innuendos and hints of emotion hiding somewhere in that cold empty place where your heart is supposed to be. How do you think it felt for me to hear you say that you're _love__ didn__'__t__ come __with__ a__ ring_? Or that I needed to _go__ back __to__ Morelli_?" I circled him, backing him into the wall with fiery intent. "_In__ my __own__ way_… God, how I'd hoped that had meant something different than from what it actually meant, you self-centered asshole."

I felt my lower lip trembled, and I bit it hard to keep it from showing. I'd draw blood before I showed weakness to him. "All those nights I lay in bed thinking of you. All those mornings when I woke up and you weren't right beside me. Did you ever think of what you were doing to me? Did you ever stop to think that maybe I wanted something different from what you thought I did?" I looked into his eyes, not afraid of what I'd see. He didn't intimidate me. Not anymore. "All this time, I thought there was something wrong with me. You understand that? You show me what I can do. Show me that I can fly on my own and you still make me feel like I'm not good enough. Like I don't…" I breathed once through my nose. I almost lost it. I steeled myself, putting my emotions into lock down like he'd taught me once, not too long ago. "Like I don't deserve you or what you can give me."

I was so close, close enough to breathe the same air, to pull in the warmth of his body, to feel the hard lines of his arms and torso against me. And I closed my eyes, just for one long second, wanting to feel like I had before, wishing everything could be different between us. But it was time to let it go. I was holding on to the last thread, and it wasn't going to be long before it broke.

"This has to stop." I swallowed, hard. "If you can't stop it, then I will. I can't do this. I can't deal with you living in the shadows of my life. I can't deal with this feeling of dread when you walk out the door. And I can't deal with the fact that you won't allow yourself to be in love. So I need you to walk away. For good."

His fingertips brushed along the inside of my wrist, and I closed my eyes again, fighting back the tears of what I'd just said. He interlaced his fingers with my own and brought them to his lips where he kissed the pads of my fingers tenderly before dropped it and weaving his fingers through my hair. I leaned into him. I couldn't stop myself. It was just so hard to let him go. I didn't know if I could. I didn't know if I had the strength to do it.

"I won't walk away," his voice was soft, blanketing me with its rough cadence. If this was the last moment we spent together, I would always remember the way he smelled, the way his voice could make my heart skip a beat. "Not this time."

.

.:End:.

.

..::::..

.

Original Posting Date: Never.

Written: February 21, 2007

Posting Date: December 02, 2011

.

This "one-shot" was originally started to get to know my original fiction characters. As you can clearly see after reading it, it quickly morphed into Plum territory. In the beginning it was really difficult to find my voice and find my groove; and I would find myself writing my characters and turning them into Ranger and Steph because I wasn't sure where I was going with it all.

I never posted this before simply because it wasn't wholeheartedly Plum; but a wonderful friend of mine told me to post it regardless of what it was. So here it is.

NaNoWriMo 2011 is behind me. I hope everyone who participated in NaNo 2011, whether you "won" or missed the 50k mark, is proud of themselves for attempting such a feat.

Next up, several projects. Including a couple of challenges issued by my dear friend, Margaret. Thank you for waiting patiently while I worked NaNo last month.


	20. Time Limit Word Game Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Plum characters. A nod of respect goes to Janet Evanovich and her imagination for creating these characters.

* * *

><p>Spoilers: Through FF (Fearless Fourteen)<p>

.

Time Limited Word Game: tongue, lick, penetrate, orgasm, g-spot

You have: 30 Minutes

You can see where this is going (but the writing isn't explicit)- Rating: R

.

Pairing: Babe

.

Universe: Canon.

..::In 30 Minutes or Less::..

.

.

"You can't be serious!" I squeaked. Lula was dropping the book on my beat up coffee table and I made a grab to yank it off there.

"Girlfriend. Please. This is the best book known to mankind about sex. You can't find anything better than this. It's the Million Dollar Cluckin' Sandwich of books."

"I don't have any problems!"

Lula shot me a sideways look. "I wasn't talking 'bout you."

I sighed. Damnit. It was like a nasty wildfire sweeping through the 'Burg. "You heard, huh?"

"Damn straight! I can't handle these issues with you two. I don't wanna know." She shoved the book into my hands, hand on the back of it to keep it there. "You two need to read this book."

I shook my head violently from side to side. No freaking way was I going to show this book to anyone-let alone Morelli. "NO!"

"Yes." She gave the book one last push and walked away from me. Her sweatpants said "Juicilious" on the booty.

Yep, that about covered Lula.

"I can't do this!" My whining fell on deaf ears as she slammed the door behind her. _Fuck._Now what was I going to do?

.

.

.

I took a shower and decided I was going to sit down and at least open the damn book. I was a big girl. I could still wear my big girl panties once in a blue moon.

Except today wasn't a blue moon.

The book itself was non-threatening on the outside. Pleasantly pink, with just the name of the book on the spine. The first few pages weren't so bad. I read through them and actually understood mostly of it. It wasn't until I got to chapter two- _G-Spot__ and__ the __Tricks __to __Better__ Orgasms_- that I felt my face grow hot.

I turned the book to the side and studied the picture curiously. "You can actually do that with your tongue-"

"Can do what with your tongue?"

_Oh,__ shit!_ Ranger.

"Nothing!" I said a little too hasty, shoving the book under the couch cushion. I flipped on the TV. "It was just something on TV."

Ranger walked around the corner and there was a smile across his lips. "Babe. You're watching Animal Planet."

"Sometimes they get freaky on Animal Planet."

My face grew hotter and hotter. Ranger's eyes settled on me and my body temperature went up several thousand degrees. All I could see in the back of my head was me laying halfway on the couch,  
>while Ranger slid his hands up my legs and pulled my pants off. I could feel his lips touching me. His tongue caressing the core of me, licking, sucking, penetrating...<p>

"Earth to Babe."

I blinked. Oh Jesus. I was having a sexual fantasy about Ranger while he was standing right there. I shifted on the couch. I was so uncomfortably wet and tingling that I really needed to get him out of the apartment. If he stood here any longer I was going to shove him against the wall and get myself into a lot of trouble.

"I'm really kinda busy, Ranger." I shoved a curl behind my ear. "I, uh, have some reading to do about a case."

He grinned again. "You don't have any cases right now."

He moved to sit beside me on the couch and I sprung up like my ass had been set on fire. "I'm going out. I'll see you later."

He slid around to my side of the couch and reached out for me. He grabbed my wrist and held. Our eyes met. "Are you nervous, babe?"

"No! Absolutely not! Why would I be nervous?" If I could've mentally smacked myself at any point in my life, now would be the moment.

His thumb caressed the underside of my wrist and my pulse fluttered wildly. Every nerve ending was fired up and ready to rock and roll. He brought my hand to his mouth and his lips pressed against my palm. My nipples contracted painfully and my knees went a little weak. I might have moaned. I'm really not sure.

"Tell me what you want."

I was silent for a moment. I knew what I wanted. Him thrusting inside of me, coming over and over again. A Ranger Orgasm. That's what I wanted.

I shook my head to clear my mind. Be practical, I thought. I needed to get off. My shower massager would work. At least that was what I was going to tell myself.

"I need you to leave." I gasped and tried to yank my hand away. He kissed my fingertips, and I felt his tongue dart along the tip. Oh Jesus. I wasn't going to make it. I was going to jump him right on the couch. "Ranger. Don't do this."

"Why?" I could see his eyes over my hand. They were dark, black with desire. The same eyes he'd come to me with that night we spent together. "Because you want me?"

He pulled on my hand and I fell into his lap. He threaded his hand into my hair and tilted my head back. "Say it Stephanie."

"Uncontrollably. So fucking bad it hurts." His lips hovered over mine, so close. "Kiss me."

And he did.

.

.:End:.

.

Written: May 10, 2008

Original Posting Date: August 31, 2011

Posting Date: December 07, 2011

This was a word game thirty minute time limit challenge. You have to set a egg timer and write like the wind for 30 minutes. Usually it's a game I won't participate in simply because I can't gather my thoughts fast enough for time limit challenges. And I didn't qualify for the challenge because I didn't get all the words into my piece. So it sat for years on my hard drive collecting dust.

I have about 3 previously written stories left to post in Sideshow before I run out. I am taking suggestions for future challenge writings. I've got a request for some Crack!Joe/Crack!Dickie, Joe and Helen/Ellen Plum. Lester and Steph. And a handful of Ranger and Steph fics. (That may or may not be posted into Sideshow and may end up their own fic.)

Have something you'd like to see? Don't be afraid to tell me. I can't promise anything but I will give it a try.


	21. Blood Stain Prompt

Disclaimer: I don't own Plum characters. A nod of respect goes to Janet Evanovich and her imagination for creating these characters.

.

Spoilers: Through EE (Explosive Eighteen)

.

Challenge: Blood

.

Rating: PG-13

.

Pairing: Babe

.

Universe: Canon.

_..::Priorities::.._

_._

A blood stain.

Yeah, that was what I was seeing.

The hand print on my white front door was startling, and compare it to the puddle making it's way underneath my door, I wasn't sure if I was going to throw up or pass out.

Ranger slid up behind me. His warm hand comforting on my lower back as he talked low on a cell phone. He flipped the phone closed and steered me away from the door.

"You've got a problem."

I nodded as though I'd turned into a bobble head. "No shit."

My heart started to roar in my head and my knees buckled. Ranger caught me before I hit the floor. "You need to breathe."

If I was on my game, I would've told him if I wasn't breathing I'd be dead, but no one could blame me for not being witty.

"This is the third time, babe." Ranger eased up on my head and ran his hand down to my neck. His thumb ran up and down my neck and maybe it was because I felt faint, but I swear I could hear the wheels turning in his head. "The first time, I let it slide that you wanted to stay. The second time the cop interfered before I could suggest where you go. This time, no is not an option. I'm suggesting you stay at Rangeman until this gets figured out."

I didn't bother to lift my head. "You suggest or you demand? Because I can tell you what that sounded like to me."

"I don't care how it sounded." Ranger grabbed underneath my arm and hauled me to my feet as we heard footsteps on the stairs. Lester and Hal were followed by a couple of cops and a parade of people after that. I turned away when they opened the door. I didn't need to see it after I walked into my apartment the first time; it was burned into my permanent memory.

After I talked to Carl, turned down an offer to bunk with him and Shirley, Ranger steered me to Hal. "Don't let her out of your sight."

"Yes boss."

"You're pawning me off?" He didn't bother to answer me and I threw my hands up in the air. "_Unfuckingbelieveable!_"

Everyone turned to look at me and I shot everyone a dirty look as I stomped away from Hal and towards Ranger. "I'm not going to lie, Hal." I shot Ranger a nasty look as he stopped me in my tracks and shoved me back towards Hal. "But I'm not happy about this little plan of Ranger's to kidnap me."

Carl's eyebrow shot up into his non-existent hair line and gave Ranger a look.

"Babe." Ranger shook his head at Carl and frowned at me. "Don't give Hal any problems or you'll answer to me."

I scowled as I disappeared down the stairs. That threat didn't scare me.

Okay, only a little. But I wouldn't admit it.

"Don't worry, Stephanie." Hal lumbered down the stairs more uncoordinated than a T-Rex and I tried to stay out of his way. He turned to grin at me and stutter stepped as he missed a step and had to jump the rest of the stairs to keep from falling. "I finally got my driver's license back."

I slowed to a stop. Ranger pawned me off on Hal. Hal, who the fifth floor referred to as the male version of me, lost his driver's license in a tale of what probably was even harder to believe than something that would happen to me on any given day. "Um, Hal. How did you lose it in the first place?"

Hal kept going, unaware I wasn't following. "I can't help that I ran over a cop car. Damn thing was practically invisible." He turned and looked around. Then he turned again and looked up the stairs. "Oh there you are. I thought I lost you. Anyway," and it was like I hadn't stopped at all. Hal kept moving and I trudged down the stairs, defeated, tired, praying that I'd make it to Rangeman with what seemed like a worse driver than myself helming the wheel.

Hal talked the whole way to Rangeman. Talked while we were in the garage. Talked while we were in the elevator, and talked as we walked onto the fifth floor and Hal took over for Tank.

"Long night?" Tank ruffled my hair and I batted his hand away.

"Don't ask." Hal said, and sat in the chair for his shift on the monitors. "She's not very talkative tonight."

I shrugged my shoulder and gave a half-hearted wave to Hal and Tank as I went back to the elevator and up to the seventh floor. I let myself into Ranger's apartment and decided the only way to forget a night like this was to take a trip into heaven and use the shower gel.

I stripped my clothes off in a flash while I waited for the shower to get nice and steamy. I stood under the water and closed my eyes as steam rose and made it impossible to see. When I was nice and pruney, I turned the shower off and slipped on Ranger's unused robe from the hook on the door.

Ranger waited for me on the edge of the bed. His head was bowed, hands braced behind him. His silence wasn't unusual. It was the manner of his silence that bothered me.

I started to speak and my mouth felt like cotton had been shoved in it. I moved closer to the bed, afraid that if I could speak, it wouldn't be loud enough to hear. I licked my lips, cleared my throat and tried again. "She looked like me."

My words came out flat and even though he didn't answer, I knew it was true. The other women bore a resemblance to me too. Curly hair. Light skin. Fine facial bone structure contorted into pain in their last seconds alive.

"I can take care of myself, you know. I don't need you swooping in like some kind of comic book hero." I stood in front of him, his robe dragging on the carpet, my hands covered from the sleeves. My hands shook from my nerves; the cotton feeling was now in my throat. I swallowed hard. "The police want me to be bait. This psycho needs to be caught."

Ranger leaned forward and slid his hands around my back. He pulled me into him, bringing me between his legs and buried his face in my robe. I chewed my lower lip to keep it from trembling and brought my hands up. I hesitated before I touched him, the feel of his hair between my fingers surreal and almost too intimate to bear. I slid my hands down his neck and shoulders, and bowed my head to his. I stood there, unsure what to do next and never wanting to move. I couldn't admit that I was afraid. More afraid than I'd ever been before.

Ranger slid his hands down to my hips and pushed me away from him. He looked up, eyes dark and intense, sizing me up and making decisions before discussing anything with me. "Why did you stay there after I specifically asked you not to?"

I moved away from him and put a hand on my hip. "Let's not beat this into the ground. I've told you over and over again. It might not be much, but it's my apartment. I've already let you install your best security system in there. What more are you going to ask of me? I already have no privacy as it is. Next you're gonna want to have armed guards on me 24/7 and I feel caged. And angry. And scared." I took a breath and shoved a hand through my hair. "Okay. Are you happy now? I admit it. I'm scared. I'm scared that no matter if I go back there or not, I will be me next. If not now, the next time or the next time or the next…"

Ranger got off the bed and came towards me but I darted out of his reach and pinched my lower lip between my fingers as I thought of the possibility it could've been me. The thought of the first girl's bloodied unrecognizable body made me shiver, and my stomach rolled at the thought of it being me, staring out blankly at Ranger when he found me dead on the floor.

He grabbed for me and I shoved him off. My eyes closed and I covered my eyes with a hand. His hand was warm on my wrist as he pulled me against him and held me. I couldn't ask why this was happening. Maybe I finally bit off more than I could chew.

"Don't think about it, Steph." His hand smoothed away curls from my face and he cupped my chin bringing me eye level to him. I blinked away a tear and he swiped his thumb over it. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You are my top priority. My only priority."

He leaned into my forehead and his lips brushed my forehead. He didn't move right away, his lips soft and loving and kissed me gently on the lips before letting go. He sat on the bed and unlaced his boots and kicked them off. Next came his shirt and he peeled it off and threw it on the floor with his pants. He yanked the blankets back from the pillows and he got in.

He propped himself up on his elbow and raised an eyebrow at me. There was a twinkle in his eye, and I knew it was all show. "Are you sleeping with me or on the couch?"

I thought about it for a split second before I shuffled to the 1000 count sheets and sleeps like a dream bed. I left the robe on and slipped in, back to Ranger. He snaked his arm over my hips and his hand pulled me into him. The gentle hum of the refrigerator and steady rise and fall of Ranger's breathing lulled me slightly relaxed. I sank deeper into him and the bed.

"Ranger?"

His hand tightened on my hip. "Yeah, babe?"

I leaned up and kissed him on the lips lightly before turning back around. I closed my eyes and whispered, "I don't tell you this enough but thank you. For everything."

I felt his lips on the back of my head as he murmured, "Anything for you."

.

.:End:.

.

Original Posting Date: May 31, 2009

Posting Date: December 16, 2011

A/N: Thanks for all the responses! I've got a list of what the readers would like to see and I'll be making my way through them next year.


	22. Happy New Year Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Plum characters. A nod of respect goes to Janet Evanovich and her imagination for creating these characters.

.

Spoilers: Just to be safe- through EE (Explosive Eighteen)

.

Challenge: Lisababe's New Years Kiss Challenge 2011

Secondary Challenge- Alternate First Person POV

.

Rating: PG-13 (T)

.

Pairing: Babe

.

_..::When the Clock Strikes::.._

_._

_._

I watched her from the corner of my eye and tried to keep my concentration on something else other than her tongue running along her lower lip as she sucked it into her mouth. Her bottom lip pouted as she parted her lips. The streetlight poured into the cab of the truck and highlighted how wet her lips were. She took another orange slice and licked the tip of it as she sucked half of it into her mouth.

Tonight was not the night to not have control. I went hard at the thought of her mouth and I shifted in the driver's seat slightly.

Steph fixed me with a look. "You look like the big bad wolf when you stare at me."

The thought of eating her crossed my mind and she nervously licked her lips. I leaned across the console and into her personal space. She sucked in a deep breath, "Ranger-"

"Babe." Juice from her orange slice beaded at the corner of her lips, tempting me. I slid my hand into her hair and pulled her closer to me. Her breathing hitched and I felt the corners of my lips twitch. I licked her lips, the sweet taste of oranges, the feel of her so close to me with no distractions- one more taste to savor the moment. I nibbled her lower lip, ran my tongue across it and dipped into her mouth. Her soft moan against my lips pushed my limits of control. Her breasts brushed against my arm as she pushed closer to me.

The pop of explosives rang through the air. Steph jerked from me, her eyes wild and unfocused. Bright colors lit up the sky. I glanced at the clock and pulled Steph across the console into my lap.

Even in the dark, her face flushed red. "What's this?"

I pressed my lips to her forehead, to the tip of her nose, brushed across her lips. Her eyes fluttered closed and I whispered over her lips, "Happy New Years, babe."

.

.:End:.

.

Original Posting Date: January 01, 2011

Posting Date: December 28, 2011

A/N: I'm not going to make it with my 2011/2012 New Years challenge before the clock strikes twelve. I hope everyone enjoys a safe and wonderful new years celebration! And I'll see you in 2012.


	23. Margaret's Challenge Crack

Rating: PG-13 (Language and Situation)

Spoilers: Up to Fearless Fourteen (FF), but it's more like up to Lean Mean Thirteen (LMT).

Pairing: Morelli/Dickie. Yeah. I know. I'm going _there_.

Unbeta-ed. All mistakes are mine.

A/N: To the Queen of Snark- Ms. Margaret, who loves her some crack (pairings). Remember children, crack kills in any form. Unfortunately for this dynamic duo, it only makes you question your sexual orientation.

Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go take a shower and scrub my skin raw.

"_I'm a babe. I'm a babe. I'm a babe,"_ I muttered as I walked off to find Ranger. _"Damn Margaret anyway…"_

* * *

><p>..::Sharing is Caring::..<p>

* * *

><p>Dickie had fallen low before. He banged Joyce Barnhardt on his kitchen table, for crissakes. But hiding out with the guy banging his ex-wife was a rung lower than he'd care to inspect.<p>

Morelli's dilapidated row house in the 'Burg was a far cry from his high rise apartment in downtown Trenton. It was obvious that Morelli had tried to make some improvements but mostly it was covered in empty beer cans and stacks of take-out boxes from Pino's.

Dickie just had to remind himself that this was better than being on the run. This was better than watching his back and nervously looking over his shoulder each time he was alone.

But just barely.

Morelli had a reputation. Dickie wanted no part in that, no matter how loose his boundaries were.

"Tell me again why I can't just get a safe house?" Dickie gingerly took a seat on the leather couch that had seen better days. Morelli's burly, slobbering dog, Bob, was busy gnawing a cross-trainer by the door, but had his mongrel eyes set on Dickie's expensive Italian loafers. He gave the dog a long look before turning to Morelli. "The victim always gets a safe house."

"Yeah, well this ain't some TV show." Morelli flipped through the channels, eyes glued to the flat-screen TV attached to the wall. "A safe house isn't in the Trenton PD budget."

"Then at least somewhere-"

"Listen, Dickie, I don't like this anymore than you do. It's not like I asked to be saddled with babysitting some schmuck in a suit; but find your balls and deal with it."

Dickie crossed his arms over his chest, lip curled up in disgust. The sofa smelled of stale beer and dog slobber. He was worried what else might be soaked into the cushions.

Morelli pulled a bottle from one of the two six packs on the coffee table and twisted the cap open. He flipped the lid on the floor and took a long pull from the bottle, nearly emptying it with one gulp.

Morelli tipped his head towards the six pack. "You want one?"

Dickie eyed the label. Cheap brand. Stale hops smell. No way. "You have anything else?"

Morelli eyed him, unanswering as he muttered under his breath to himself. He settled on a baseball game- the Mets. Dickie huffed in disgust. Of course this idiot would like the Mets.

Morelli turned the game up and drowned out any other attempt Dickie might make to talk to him. Dickie fidgeted on the sofa before glancing over at Morelli. "Is there really any reason to watch the Mets other than to watch them lose?"

Morelli finished his beer and grabbed another. A muscle ticked in his jaw.

"At least find the Yankees game."

Morelli slowly put his beer bottle down and gave Dickie a look from out the side of his eye. Dickie shrank back against the far side of the couch.

"You say one more thing and you won't have to worry about the hit out on you." Morelli picked up his beer again and downed it. He leaned forward to grab another, not bothering to glance at Dickie. He twisted off the cap with more force than necessary and Dickie nearly pissed his pants. "I'll kill you myself."

Dickie put his hands up in surrender. "I-"

The doorbell saved Dickie the trouble of apologizing and Morelli got up from the couch with cat-like reflexes as he made his way to the door. Dickie watched as Morelli reached for the gun in his shoulder holster and peeked through the spy hole. "State your purpose."

"Pino's."

Morelli instantly relaxed and nudged the dog out of the way. "Move Bob."

Morelli took out his wallet and threw a glance over his shoulder at Dickie. "I don't suppose you'd shell out for your half."

Dickie snorted.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Dickie thought he heard Morelli muttered the word asshole under his breath, but he couldn't be sure with Morelli's back to him. Morelli flipped out the cash and exchanged it for several boxes of food. He kicked the door closed and flipped the lock and made his way back over to the couch. Morelli dropped the boxes on the table, taking one for himself and flipping the lid open to a meatball sub. Morelli sat the box on the floor and whistled. "Bob, come eat."

Bob made his was over to Morelli, shoving Dickie's legs out of his way as he took the shortest path towards the sandwich. Dickie watched as in no time flat everything was annihilated. Box and all.

"That's just not healthy."

Both dog and owner gave Dickie a look that said mind his own business. He tentatively reached out and lifted the lid to a pizza box- the works.

Dickie wrinkled his nose and dropped the lid. He slid the pizza box to the side and lifted the next lid- plain.

Morelli propped his foot up on the coffee table and started scarfing down his slice. His eyes were glued on the TV even as he reached for another beer. "For a man who fucked Joyce on a kitchen table, you're pretty picky."

"This dick doesn't discriminate." Dickie looked for napkins or maybe a plate and fork. His gaze slid towards the kitchen, filled with dirty dishes and probably moldy food in the cabinets. He suppressed a shudder to his very core. This man lived like Stephanie. "I just prefer to eat like a human instead of a mutt."

"Ever hear the saying, "Don't bite the hand that feeds you?" Morelli tossed the dog a slice of pizza. Bob's canines gleamed in the low light almost as much as the whites in Morelli's eyes. Both seemed too feral to keep in confined spaces. "You might want to keep that in mind."

Dickie slumped back into the couch, too concerned for the way Morelli and Bob were eyeing him to really worry about slobber and unidentified odors. He ate two pieces of pizza while Morelli finished off the rest of the beer and half the other pizza.

Morelli got up and went to the kitchen. The fridge lent an unhealthy glow to the dark kitchen as Morelli cursed under his breath. Morelli darted a glance from around the fridge door to Dickie and swore more. "Fucking out of beer."

Dickie opened his mouth to smart off but Bob growled, squinting one eye up at Dickie and he promptly shut his yap.

Cabinet doors were opened and closed. Bottles slid from one side to the other. Morelli came out of the kitchen with a full bottle of tequila.

Morelli pointed the bottle at Dickie. "I assume you're not too much of an asshole that you can't drink tequila?"

"I prefer to drink tequila with friends only."

Morelli snorted as he sat down on the couch and cracked the bottle open. "You aren't my type."

"I've heard everyone is your type."

"Funny. I've heard the same about you, asshole." Morelli took a generous gulp of liquor, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Stephanie I presume?"

"She sure knows how to run her mouth."

"Yeah and she knows how to use it too." Morelli arched his brow as he drank straight from the bottle. He pointed at Dickie. "You a giver or receiver?"

"What?" Dickie sputtered. "What the fuck does that matter?"

"Don't fucking worry about it." Morelli took another drink and handed it over to Dickie. "Unless you're angling for something?"

"No." Dickie snatched the bottle away from Morelli and gulped the tequila down until his throat was on fire and his mind was swimming. The tequila burned a path down his throat to his stomach and killed whatever nerves fluttered around.

He pulled the bottle away long enough to take a deep breath and Morelli jerked the bottle away. There was something about the way Morelli was looking at him that Dickie thought maybe there was something else going on under the surface. Except Dickie didn't have the balls to figure it out. Better to just let it go and wait until he passed out before turning his back on Joe Morelli.

Morelli wiped the bottle on his shirt sleeve and took another drink. He settled into his side of the couch and sank back into the cushions. Dickie did the same. "You're too fucking tense."

"What do you mean?" Dickie's words were beginning to slur. It was a lot warmer in the living room than it had been just a few minutes prior.

Morelli made a motion with his finger, twirling it around towards Dickie. "Loosen up, asshole. You're not in a courtroom."

Morelli grabbed Dickie's tie and gave it a tug before snorting and returning to the bottle.

Dickie breathed a sigh of relief when Morelli let go. "Oh."

He tugged at his collar and loosened his tie. Unbuttoned the first button and rolled up his shirt sleeves. Dickie held out his hand and made a grabbing motion towards the bottle. Morelli eyed him as he took another swig.

"Give it to me, Morelli."

Morelli's dark eyes were glazed over as he brought the bottle back to his lips. Dickie watched as he tipped the bottle back, but didn't take Morelli didn't take his gaze off Dickie. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

Dickie nervously laughed. The tequila had gone straight to his head. Everything was fuzzy. He felt warm all through his veins. Dickie's gaze flicked from the bottle up to Morelli's gaze. "Just give it to me, Joe."

Morelli slapped the bottle into Dickie's hand and it became of ritual until the fifth of tequila was empty. The TV was mindless commentary. Dickie wasn't really paying attention to it. He was paying attention to the man sitting on the couch beside him. The tension in the room was heavy and Dickie flicked several more buttons loose from his shirt. Morelli looked cool and calm, lounging in his t-shirt and jeans. His gun holster still hanging from his broad shoulders, framed his toned arms.

Dickie shut down that train of thought.

His head lolled back and caught Morelli's gaze. "She ever talk about me?"

"No," Morelli grunted. "Why?"

Dickie's shoulders slumped further. "You know you're fucking my ex-wife."

"Not the first time." Morelli shrugged his shoulder and his gaze cut back to the TV. "I'm not the last either."

"She fucked you over."

"You fucked her over." A muscle ticked in Morelli's jaw. "I just fuck her."

They sat in silence. An empty tequila bottle sat between them. Dickie focused his eyes on the TV for a brief second before closing his eyes. There was a faint smile tugging at his lips. The game was in the ninth with the Mets down by two runs. "I told you the Mets were going to lose."

"I told you to shut your mouth." Morelli dropped the bottle on the floor and grabbed a fistful of Dickie's shirt. Dickie's eyes flew open and his vision filled with a dark eyed tequila demon. "And if you can't shut it, I'll have to find a way to do it for you."

..::::..

Sunlight streamed through the blinds. The sheets were scratchy against his skin. The room smelled faintly of sex- fresh and stale. Dickie threw his forearm over his eyes and groaned.

He was in Morelli's bed.

Naked.

Dickie scrubbed a hand over his face. The tinkling of a cell phone sent the man in the shower swearing. The shower stopped and he heard Morelli swearing even more as Dickie heard slick feet skidding over wet tile. Dickie lay in complete silence trying to overhear any snippet of conversation, Morelli's side, and his agitation was apparent.

"It's work, ma."

"Sure, ma."

"I said it was work, ma. I can't talk about it. Don't you be talking about it. I can't have people knowing about this."

"I'm sure Stephanie wouldn't be happy about it, ma. I got no choice. It's work."

"I gotta go, ma."

Morelli threw open the bathroom door. Steam rolled into the chilly bedroom. Dickie slid his arm up enough to get an eyeful of Morelli standing in the doorway with nothing but a pair of boxer briefs riding low on his hips. Dickie's boxer briefs. The finely spun cashmere ones he spent a pretty penny on.

_He looks better in them than I do. _Dickie groaned in defeat. Morelli's ass would be the death of him. Dickie was sure of it.

But one thing was for sure. Stephanie was right.

Morelli was better.

* * *

><p>..::The End (Thank God)::..<p>

.

..::Bonus::..

.

"Oh for fuck's sakes Joe!" Stephanie stared at Morelli, jaw dropped, eyes wide. She held her hand out to stop him from coming any closer to her. "Are those Dickie's underwear?"

* * *

><p>Written: May 10, 2012<p>

Originally posted: July 25, 2012


	24. Free Pass: Author Choice

Disclaimer: I give a nod of recognition to Janet Evanovich for creating these characters.

Rating: T (or what's that one above T? Like K+ or some shit? Yeah? Whatever. This fic is mild.)

Pairing: Ranger and Steph

Spoilers: Through Seventeen. I haven't read it, but a little birdy told me there was a closet scene…

* * *

><p>..::A Cherry Sucker::..<p>

* * *

><p>The sickening sweet smell of artificial cherry filled the tight space. The wrapper was forgotten in her haste. Her tongue greeted the infusion of sugar. Her wet lips slid over the surface. She hummed with her happiness. The cherry flavored sugar rush relaxed her into him. Her ass pressed into his groin. Her shoulders rested against his chest.<p>

Ranger couldn't focus anywhere other than her lips.

Steph's eyes closed as she slid the sucker from her mouth, sucking the liquefied sugar, licking her lips. Her eyes fluttered open, heavy lidded, and focused on the sucker. The temperature inside the closet spiked hellishly hot. Sweat glistened her pale skin. Her little tank top clung to her curves. Steph plastered herself against him trying to get comfortable as they waited until the coast was clear.

The only thing he wanted at the moment was to push her against the wall and fuck her until she couldn't stand up anymore.

She wiggled against him and Ranger closed his eyes. He was painfully hard and watching Steph handle the sucker like her life depended on it, the way her tongue wrapped around him and slid along the underside-

Ranger gripped her hips and Steph moaned, muffled by the sucker. He slipped his hand under her tank top and pushed it up. Her skin was soft against his hand. His fingers skimmed the underside of her breast and her nipple hardened instantly.

Steph arched her back and moaned softly. She popped the sucker out of her mouth and turned her head. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips wet. Steph's tongue flicked over her lips and Ranger found himself staring.

"What are you doing?" Steph hissed under her breath.

He rolled her nipple between his fingers and Steph bit her lip. "You have to stop-"

Ranger leaned down until they were nose to nose. "I want a taste."

Steph's eyes flicked nervously to her sucker. "You said you didn't like cherry."

"I said I didn't need flavored oil to make you wet." Ranger stared at her lips. Her breathing hitched, heat settled low in her belly. "I like cherry flavored Stephanie."

Ranger's lips pressed against hers. He nibbled on her lower lip, sucking on it and his tongue slid into her mouth. Steph moaned against his mouth and he tasted her, slow and deep. Steph moaned his name as she turned in his arms and deepened the kiss, pressing him against the wall, fitting herself against him.

"Yo. The coast is clear. The Explorer is waiting two blocks south."

Ranger broke away from Steph and she gasped at the sudden loss of contact.

"Tank radioed." Ranger leaned down to steal a kiss. "Coast is clear."

Steph leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath and heard the telltale sound of Ranger unholstering his gun. He wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her against him. His lips brushed against her hair line. The pounding of his heart against her ear brought a slight smile to her face.

"We have unfinished business," he murmured.

Steph went up on her tip toes and brushed her lips against his jaw. "Yeah, you owe me a sucker."

..::::..

Written: August 31, 2011

Original Posting Date: July 25, 2012


	25. Outtake Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Plum characters. A nod of respect goes to Janet Evanovich and her imagination for creating these characters.

* * *

><p>Spoilers: Through EE (Explosive Eighteen) just to be safe.<p>

Rating: T (Adult Sit/Adult Language)

Unbeta-ed. So all mistakes are mine.

Pairing: Terry Gilman / Joe Morelli

A/N: There is no challenge associated with this fic. It happens to be an outtake from a story I'm working on currently. This was begging to be written, but it won't fit into the R/S story. I might be the only fan of this pairing, but I genuinely like them together.

* * *

><p>..::Tied My Hands::..<p>

_If only we were different people. _

_ -That still wouldn't make any difference. _

_I'd only want to you. _

_-I still wouldn't be able to love you._

* * *

><p>Joe wasn't supposed to know what I'd done to make sure we could be together. The right pressure was applied. The right palms were greased. The seeds planted, the threats made. The sacrifice, all I'd given up just to finally see him. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. To be near him. To hear his voice. To hear him say my name again. I wanted Joe. I spent years watching him from afar, keeping him safe, wanting to touch him. This feeling was an ache I couldn't get rid of no matter how hard I tried. A craving no other man could satisfy.<p>

I wanted Joe. I would have him again.

After my father died, I made my bed. It was amazing what you could do when you made deals like the devil. It was amazing what the Feds were willing to give me for information. It was a dangerous game I played. I didn't care. It was the only time I felt alive.

I could tell that Joe wanted to be anywhere but here in the cheap apartment near the docks. The meeting was awkward. Each month just as awkward. He was so professional. Blunt and straight to the point. I sold my soul to be in this room with him and he wanted to be anywhere but.

Joe got what he wanted and left without another word.

Those moments after he left the apartment were the worst. The silence. The self-loathing. The frustration. All of it twisted in my veins, boiled until festered into regret. What did I have to do to get Joe to take off the mask and be real with me. To talk to me. To rant at me. Show his emotions. Lose his fucking control.

But he remained the mask. The mask I'd grown to hate.

I spent months waiting for him. My skin crawled between the times I could be in the same room with him. I waited for him to call me by my first name. For Joe to look at me, not through me.

I looked up in the direction on the apartment, knowing if the light was on outside, one of us was in residence.

The light was on.

My steps slowed.

I tipped my head back, looking up the flights of steps. I'd never been the last one to arrive. Nerves fluttered through me and I reached to my lower back. I palmed my .40, double checking the magazine before silently taking the stairs. I put the single key in the lock and carefully opened the door, unsure what I would find.

A rough pair of hands. The wild dark gaze fixed on me. My breath left me in a short gasp. The door was hard against my back and his knee went between my legs.

"What are you doing! Are you crazy?"

"What took you so long to get here?" His eyes searched mine. His body shifted so every hard inch of muscle pressed into me. "Give me the gun."

"You've never beat me here once, Joe. Why now?" I shifted against him, brought the gun up not in surrender but for protection. "What's different?"

"There's no use fighting me, Terry." His hand wrapped around my wrist. His grip bruising, but I only gripped the gun tighter. "I'm here for you."

There was only the sound of my harsh breathing in short gasps. My heart hammered against my rib cage. I curled my fingers around the hilt of the .40, trying to find a sliver of anger to keep from yielding.

"Let me go," I breathed. His face was inches from mine. My gaze went to his lips. "Let me go, Joe."

"No." His fingers wrapped around mine, over the hilt of the gun and I let him have it. I didn't look away. I couldn't. His gaze flicked away from mine. His attention diverted by my gun.

It was all I could do to keep my eyes on him and not relax into him and pull him closer. In the dim light, his hair was damp. His sweater clung to his arms, molded to his chest.

It was torture being this close. I could feel every hard contour of his body. The lean muscle pressed into any softness, fitted as if he belonged against me. He pressed into me harder and his lips were bruising against my own. He nipped my lower lip, swept his tongue inside my mouth.

"It's only you now, T." His hips rolled against mine. I moaned his name into his mouth. I didn't care if he lied. I only wanted to believe. "Stay with me."

_Yes._ "Prove it."

"Only you." His dark gaze locked with mine. "You're who I want."

"There's no going back, Joe." Tentatively, I slid the flat of my palm up his chest. My fingers curled into the soft sweater material. I've wanted this for far too long. Wanted him. "Once I go there, I can't go back."

My heart fluttered, painfully. It was so hard to breathe past the lump situated at the base of my throat. I was filled with nervous anticipation of something I never thought would happen.

"You want me?"

"This isn't a matter of want. I want you." His fingers wrapped around my hip bone, pushing my shirt up and caressed bare skin. Heat flared through me but I pushed it aside. "But this won't be easy, Joe. I'm not Stephanie Plum."

"We'll work this out someway." Joe leaned forward and nuzzled my neck. His breath was warm and sent a shiver down my spine.

"The cops won't like this."

I felt his lips curve upward as his lips brushed along my jaw. "There are ways around the law."

I laughed. "I hope you don't mean by playing cops and robbers."

Joe cupped the nape of my neck, fingers weaved through my hair. His thumb stroked behind my ear. He tipped my chin back and his gaze found mine. "I'm done being patient, Terry."

Me too.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips into his. "Then let's stop wasting time, Joe."

* * *

><p>..::End::..<p>

* * *

><p>Written: June 7, 2012<p>

Original Posting Date: August 03, 2012


	26. Previously Unworked Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Plum characters. A nod of respect goes to Janet Evanovich and her imagination for creating these characters.

* * *

><p>Spoilers: Through EE (Explosive Eighteen) just to be on the safe side.<p>

TBC Challenge: October 2011- Expand on a Previously Unworked Challenge Idea.

Rating: T (or K+, but I refuse to admit I write that kind of stuff.)

Unbeta-ed. All mistakes are mine alone.

Pairing: Babe.

* * *

><p>…::<span>Previous Idea (2008)<span>::…

He flashed all two-hundred watts at me. "I need you."

This was Ranger's MO. He'd pop out of nowhere, flash those pearly whites, then disappear when the gig was over.

I shot him a look. "I'm a little busy at the moment."

"I've noticed; but this is important."

I sighed heavy. Like I had any choice in the matter.

"Good, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

He pulled me by one hand, and all I could see was his back. Six feet of lethal male packaged up like utter eye candy. It was no wonder he worked alone. His partners would be falling in love with him all the time. I trotted three steps to his every one. What the hell did I expect? I'm wearing FMPs; I'm surprised I was walking at all.

He poured me into the front seat of his SUV, then got in. We were in the middle of traffic before I realized he still hadn't answered me. "Ranger?"

He looked at me.

"Where are we going?"

"Vegas." He flashed me all 200 watts. "I need a wife for this."

* * *

><p>..::Partnership::..<p>

* * *

><p>I limped down the sidewalk. One heel on my FMP was broken, the other just barely hanging on. My Rangeman SUV got jacked. My cell phone was fried. The only thing missing from this nightmare day was my apartment blowing up; but the night was still young so I wasn't counting myself lucky just yet.<p>

Lucky, I snorted. Yeah, that's me all right.

I slipped down the alley way, determined for one thing to go right this evening, and nearly pissed my pants when a dark shadow stepped out of the alley way. I slipped my hand into my pocket and fingered the wood grip of my gun.

"Babe."

I sagged with relief. "Ranger?"

"Yo." Ranger pulled me into the shadows with him. His hand lingered on my elbow. His body heat seeped into me. My gaze darted over his shoulder, looking for anyone who might be lurking around. His grip tightened. "Why are you so twitchy?"

"I have a good reason." Twitchy is not how I'd describe it. Paranoid, stressed-out, and going-down-in-flames might though. "I've got a new admirer."

Ranger paused a half minute longer than necessary. "When did you pick the new admirer up?"

I took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. It wasn't helping I hadn't had a decent night's sleep in over a week but I didn't want Ranger to know that otherwise he'd start in on the safe house thing again.

"Few of days ago," I hedged.

He froze. "Why didn't you call?"

"Because-"

"Babe," Ranger pulled me close. His arm wrapped around my shoulder and I pressed my face into his chest. He smelled faintly of Bulgari and leather. I took a deep steadying breath. "There is no price between us. Don't make excuses."

"It's not an excuse," I mumbled.

"Yeah it is." Ranger pulled out his cell phone and hit a speed dial number. I heard Tank's voice rumble on the other end.

"Yo. I need you to reroute Santos' team to Steph's apartment."

There was a deep rumble reply and Ranger replied, "New stalker."

I twisted Ranger's jacket between my fingers, enjoying the feel of him against me. The soft leather of his jacket was warm. The smell of him was reassuring. There was a slight nagging feeling lingering around in the back of my mind that I shouldn't be letting him take the responsibility of dealing with my stalker. But as if Ranger read my mind, he pressed his lips against my forehead.

"You should've told me sooner."

"You've been in the wind."

"I told you to call Tank."

I made a face. "Tank is intimidating. He speaks in one word syllables and gives me the angry dad look."

Ranger laughed. "You did blow up his favorite ride."

"That was not my fault." The last time Tank and I rode out on one of my skips, the angry divorcee decided all men were scum and it was her civil duty to rid the world of scum- including Tank. And me by association. "I tried to tell him that woman was bat shit crazy and he told me all women were bat shit crazy and to get off his back about it."

Ranger slipped his phone back into his pocket. "Santos is gonna sweep your apartment. Where have you been staying?"

"Here and there."

"Babe," Ranger groaned. He ran a hand through his hair in a gesture that wasn't lost on me- _frustration_. "Why didn't you go to Haywood?"

I gave him a look. "You know why."

"You're full of excuses tonight." His index finger slipped under my chin and tipped my head back. He stared into my eyes, searching. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"You can't avoid someone who's been out of town."

"I've been back for three days."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Are you saying you missed me?"

"Stephanie," Ranger exhaled. "Stop giving me the run around."

"Listen, Ranger," I put some distance between us so I could think properly. "We both got our issues. I can't just sit around twiddling my thumbs while you run off to God knows where. I have a life. I need to make money."

"That's good to hear because-" Ranger pulled me back against him and he leaned against the brick building wall. "I have a job for you."

I eyed him speculatively. "Is this one of those things where you say you got something for me to work on and you throw me into the trunk of the Mercedes and take me to the safe house?"

A smile quirked the corners of his lips up. "Babe, you need 4-wheel drive to get to the safe house."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"You up for a job?"

I needed the money. Bad. Dylan was floating my rent until I could get the funds. But even that wouldn't last forever. "What is it?"

"I have a job in Vegas."

Last time Vegas was a disaster. I'm pretty sure Ranger's Merry Man contact in Vegas wouldn't like another visit from me any time soon. Probably not even in this lifetime. "I thought you couldn't go to the state of Nevada."

"There are ways around that."

Ut-oh. "Just what type of job is this?"

"Just need to do some surveillance."

I felt like there was more to this than just a simple job in Vegas. "What's the catch?"

"I need your instincts, Babe."

He reached into his pocket and extracted a couple of cards. A couple of driver's licenses. Fake driver's licenses. Really good fake ones. I looked it over, my eyes particularly stuck on the picture. "This is my driver's license picture."

Then I saw the name. Stephanie Pardo... _You gotta be kidding me._

I grabbed the other one out of his hand and did a double take. Marc Pardo- Ranger's favorite alias. "Uh, Ranger..."

He seemed to know what was coming next. "It's just a job, Babe."

"Why do we have the same last name?" I was trying not to read anything into this little turn of events. My heart did a little stutter step in my chest. "Can't you just say I'm an associate or something?"

"I need to cover all the bases. An associate would draw attention."

I numbly stared at our "driver's licenses". Ranger looked intimidating, mysterious, drop dead gorgeous. I look like I just rolled out of bed with gum stuck in my hair. It wasn't fair.

I tapped my finger on the address and I grinned. "This is the empty lot."

"I'm touched, babe." Ranger smiled at me before taking the licenses back. "You remembered."

"Kinda hard to forget when you're really not sure if the guy you've been working with is just fucking with you or if he's some kind of deranged serial killer who keeps an empty lot for just the address."

"Stephanie-"

"Don't worry. I can't resist a man who plays hard to get." I shrugged my shoulder and sighed dramatically as if I were working on the set of a made for TV drama. "It's probably why I stick around. The man of mystery needs a heroine and I'm his girl."

Ranger did a double take. "Are you flirting with me?"

"Well-" Being slightly paranoid and running on no sleep made this girl feel bold as neon sign lighting up the sky at night. "We _are_ married."

His eyebrow slightly arched. "You want to play house?"

I started to make a wise crack but there was something about the intensity in his eyes that threw me for a loop. He crooked his elbow around my neck and pulled me close. His lips brushed my temple as I stuttered an excuse. "Maybe I'm just trying to get into character."

He chuckled and I rested my head against his shoulder. Ranger turned on the 200 watt smile and I felt my heart skip a beat. "I have a feeling this trip is going to be enlightening, Babe."

Oh shit, I thought, as Ranger steered me out of the alley. I had a feeling this trip was going to be anything but.

* * *

><p><em>End. <em>

_(For Now)_

* * *

><p>Written: October 05, 2011.<p>

Original Posting Date: August 07, 2012.

A/N: Unsure if I'd ever write more on it- even though there is potential- hence why I posted it in Sideshow.


End file.
